A new arrival
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Jodie is new to Camp Green Lake. Her guide is a little too friendly for her liking. It's still a discipline camp, warden's gone, Mr Sir has replaced her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; My first holes fanfic, be nice, but please R&R. The warden's gone, and Mr Sir's replaced her. Stanley and Zero have left, but everyone else is still here. All clothe sizes are UK sizes.

Jodie hadn't meant to get sent to Camp Green Lake, but she was a grifter that got caught, and she had to pay the price.

No-one would miss Jodie. She hadn't been very sociable or trustworthy. When the Judge had offered her a choice, she'd thought about all the bitchy girls in Prison, especially one of them, and made her choice. She had muscles and liked the outside, so this would be better no doubt.

After the long, uncomfortable bus journey, she stepped out into the sun. She almost climbed back in. The sun was a slap on the face. And what's more, there was no water! She sighed and followed the guard. He led her to a small hut. She was so thirsty, and started coughing. It was a dry cough and she looked pleadingly at the guard who sighed and handed her a bottle of water. She drank some gladly before handing it back. They continued their walk.

When they got there, she was made to strip. Though she didn't want to, she dared herself to. Something about Jodie is she will never turn down a dare, no matter how bizarre, she always does it. She never backs down. When the guy told her to call him 'Mr Sir' she coughed, hiding a giggle. Mr Sir asked what size of clothes she was.

"Two," she lied. She was a four, but she wanted to do it, just for the hell of it.

He hand her some hideous clothes with strict instructions about them. She was barely listening. He looked about done when he said,

"This aint the Girl Scouts," she nodded. He handed her a canteen and she took it gladly. When he told her she could run away, she didn't express anything. She could tell why that was. There was nothing here.

"Right, seeing as it's only seven o'clock, you can start digging," he said, turning to the door.

"Sorry," she said, "Digging?" he sighed and explained it all to her. Great, digging. Oh well, she wouldn't complain. Yet.

When he handed her a shovel from the shed, she took it and said nothing. A small truck came passed them and Mr Sir barked some orders at the man driving.

"You're being assigned to tent D," he huffed, "Good- luck," and with that he left.

"You must be Jodie," the new man said, "Climb in," Jodie climbed in next to this man and he drove towards a row of tents. She hopped into hers and threw her stuff down on her bed. Including some of the stuff she had nicked from Mr Sir's office. When she climbed back into the truck the man introduced himself as Mr Pendanski. She listened as he explained the rules of the holes.

She stepped out of the truck, to be faced with a group of boys.

"What's this, Mom," the smallest one said, looking her up and down.

"New arrival," Mr Pendanski said. He pointed to a bit of ground and filled up all of their canteens. Luckily he didn't see her bulging pockets. Once he'd driven off, she turned around and spilled the goodies. Everyone's face lit up when they saw the soda and crisps. They all took a bottle and a packet. There was exactly enough. They got on with their holes whilst they ate and drank.

When she saw the truck coming again, she shoved the packet and bottled in the big pile of dirt beside her. She lined up, at the bottom, but not for long. They got their canteens re-filled again, and the truck was gone. When it was gone she was faced with questions. They came from the small one, the leader she sussed in a minute.

"What you in for?" he asked.

"I'm a grifter," she said.

"Not a very good one," someone else muttered.

"Actually, this is the second time I've been caught in ten years," she said calmly.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two,"

"You've been grifting since you were twelve?"

She nodded, "I had to, difficult childhood," there was a silence, and then the small one said,

"I'm X-ray," he said, "And you are..."

"Jodie," she said. He nodded and went back to his hole. She did the same. She finished before anyone else, and went back to the tent. Mr Pendanski came in and explained about showers. She jumped up and ran into the 'shower room'. Though the water was cold, it was nice. She had learned how to have quick showers when she lived in a rough patch.

She stepped out into the wreck room to find it empty. She sighed and sat on the sofa. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to think about scam plans and etc. She didn't hear X-ray come in until he sat next to her. She stiffened when a body dropped beside her.

"So what's grifting like?" he asked. She instantly had her guard up. The tone of his voice showed he was more interested in her than grifting. She had been called pretty and beautiful before, and knew what he wanted. With her soft curls, just-longer-than-shoulder-length dark brown hair, clear skin, hot figure and green eyes, she had always been a hit with the men.

"It's profitable," she said shrugging.

"How'd you get caught?" he said, playing with her hair. She moved her head and it fell out of his hands.

"Working with a traitor," She said. How had she not seen that he was reporting? Well, too late now, Jodie was here and he was there. X-ray settled back into the sofa.

"Who in their right mind would betray you?" he muttered. Jodie felt uneasy.

"Many have tried," Jodie said, "But I'm a good grifter," he nodded. She could tell he didn't believe her, "They call me the invisible woman," she said and his eyes widened.

"_You_ are the invisible woman?" he said. She nodded, feeling stupid for giving away such a valuable secret. Her pride always got in the way of things.

"But, please, don't tell _anyone_," she begged, "I can't be found," he nodded slowly, then grinned,

"What do I get out of this?" she sucked in her breath,

"How about your life?" she hissed. He mocked horror,

"Was that a threat?" he flashed her a smirk before saying, "I might just have to report that!" she growled and he grinned, "I'd like to make you make that noise again," he whispered. She recoiled and groaned, what had she got herself into? "And that noise," he breathed against her face. She looked up and said,

"I'll give you a kiss, but no more," he smirked and leant forward, lips puckered. She gathered her breath and pressed her lips to his. He started moving his lips immediately. There was no spark for her, but for him it was perfect. He tried to open her mouth, but she refused to. He got angry and bit her lip. She gasped and he used it as an opportunity. She felt his tongue slip in her mouth, and felt sick. She struggled, but he'd pinned her arms to her sides. She did what her instincts told her and went limp. She didn't react to anything. His kiss got more and more urgent, but she didn't respond. Finally he gave up and leant back. She let her breath out and also sat back. He flung his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know if that was enough, babe," he whispered in her ear. She stiffened as his hand trailed down her spine.

"X-ray," she warned, "Don't touch me," he looked at her

"But, I know your secret," he whispered, "And please, call me Rex,"

"And I might just have to make you forget," she hissed. He laughed and said,

"Some mind blowing sex might help," she shook her head fiercely

"The sex would be mind blowing," she said, "Shame you'll never get any," he scowled.

"I wonder where Warden is," he muttered quietly. She didn't say anything, sure he was bluffing. He stood up and his joints cracked.

"Wait," she pleaded, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes," he said, turning to face her.

"Once?" he smirked when she spoke, "And it leads to _nothing_," she looked at him. Eugh, was she actually begging him?

"Sure," he said, "How about now?" she gasped,

"_Now_?" she said, "Anyone could walk in!"

He frowned, "Not if I tell them not to," she shrugged. It made no difference to her wither someone walked in or not, she had just been stalling.

"Whatever," she mumbled and he jogged out of the room. She put her head in her hands. X-ray was back quicker than she'd expected.

"Mr Pendanski says they're not even nearly halfway done," he said to her, taking her hand, "They'll be at least another four hours," he pulled her up, and she landed on his chest. Obviously this was where he wanted her, "I hope you enjoy yourself," he murmured into her hair. The message was clear, you'd _better _enjoy yourself. She nodded and continued to walk backwards.

When they got to the room with the beds, they went to his. Hers was still covered in stuff. His bed was at the very end, the furthest away from hers. She relaxed a bit, tonight wouldn't be a problem. He kissed the top of her head. She was a few inches smaller than him. She had always been small, she stood at 4" 9', he was 5" 3".

"Who's in the bed next to me?" she whispered against his chest.

"Magnet," he said in a hard voice.

She looked up at him, and he kissed her lips. Once again she didn't feel anything, but he did. The kiss made him hungry for more. He lifted her up by the shoulders she knew what he wanted. She wound her legs around his hips. He grunted and she felt something in his trousers move. She kissed him back, and he laid her on the bed. When he lay on top of her and kissed her more, she felt the clench in her stomach, which she usually got when she had to do a difficult part in a plan.

He started unbuttoning her boiler suit slowly. She faked a groan, and he smirked. Underneath her suit she wore provocative French underwear. He stifled a moan, and now it was her time to smirk.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, stroking her sides. She faked a shiver. He kissed her mouth and down her jawbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed down neck, onto her collarbone. He unclasped her bra and kissed her breasts. She gripped his neck tighter. He continued down her toned belly until he got to her thong. He removed it and came back up to her mouth.

He kissed her passionately and opened her legs. He slid inside her and she faked a gasp. He started pumping in and out of her. She faked gasps and moans in all the right places. When she felt he was near his climax, she faked an orgasm.

"Rex!" she called out.

"Jodie," he gasped. They lay like that for a while, until she sat up, "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Shhhh," she whispered, "Someone's coming," she leaped out of bed and was dressed before he could blink.

"...Jodie," someone called again. She went running towards the sound, leaving X-ray picking up his clothes behind her. She found Mr Pendanski calling her from the Wreck room, "There you are!" he said, bounding over to her, "Where have you been?" she shrugged.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're having a counselling meeting," he said, gesturing forward.

"Are the others back yet?" she asked, not moving.

"No, I'm going to talk to you and your guide," he said, moving towards the wreck room. She moved too.

"My guide?"

"Rex. He didn't tell you?"

I shrugged, and went to sit on the couch. Mr Pendanski sat on the chair across from me, which only left one seat for X-ray...

"Hey, mom," X-ray said at that moment. His voice made my skin crawl, and he dumped down next to me. Luckily he didn't touch me.

"Rex, where have you been?" Mr Pendanski said. I tensed.

"Just wandering," he said, shrugging, and I relaxed.

"Well, I'll let you two to get on," and Mr Pendanski stood up too leave. I pleaded at him with my eyes, and he laughed, "Don't worry, Jodie, Rex won't bite," X-ray laughed, and Pendanski left. I felt breathing on my neck.

"Well, I might not," he growled in my ear, "But you never know," I felt his teeth close down on my ear. I let out a yelp and jusmed away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down a hallway, to the door at the end. Subconsciously I checked behind me. Just instinct. I opened the door. Or I suppose it was my eyes. The first thing I saw was X-ray. He was looking at me, clearly worried. Then I saw Mr Pendanski, also worried. I sat up and put a hand on my head. It hurt. Then I noticed I was inside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted, and X-ray carried you back. Are you ok?" Mr Pendanski asked.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and swaying wildly, "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Only about half an hour," X-ray said. He had also stood up, and was ready to catch me if I fell.

"I'm _fine_," I insisted, getting annoyed at them.

"Glad to hear it," Mr Sir said. I hadn't heard him come in, "Now, what's all this on your bed?"

"On my bed?" it was then I noticed we were in the 'bedroom' and I was on X-ray's bed. Mr Sir was at mine, looking at all the stuff I'd taken from his office, "I don't know, never seen it before,"

"Don't lie to me, your bag's here,"

"Ok, I've seen the bag, but never the other stuff," he looked at me, "Oh come on! You don't think I'd be as stupid as to putting it on my own bed! Give me some credit!"

"Well, you were caught," he said. My blood started to boil and I opened my mouth to reply, but I saw X-ray shaking his head discreetly from the corner of my eye. I shrugged and Mr Sir walked out, with all the stuff.

"I really am fine," I told Mr Pendanski. He nodded and walked out too.

"That was close," X-ray said, "You've got to watch your temper,"

"I wasn't going to _tell_ him," I said, though I was, "I'm not that proud," though I am.

"Whatever," he muttered, "You're welcome,"

"Thank you," I said, and headed toward the wreck-room. There were some other boys in there, but no girls.

"Camp D sits there," X-ray said, pointing to the corner. Two boys were sitting there talking. I headed over to them and sat on the sofa. They both stopped talking to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Jodie, right?"

"Right,"

"I'm Magnet," said the first boy. He was the one who would be sleeping next to her.

"I'm Zigzag,"

"Hey Zig," X-ray said, "Swap with me,"

I glared at him. Zigzag was closet to me. But he stood up and X-ray took his seat.

"What happened to 'it leads to nothing'" I muttered when Magnet and Zigzag had struck up their conversation again.

"This isn't about _us, _it's about _you_," he muttered back, "Zig is crazy,"

"Oh," I said, leaning back in my chair. He watched me, and it really creeped me out, but I tried not to think about it too much.

After about an hour all of camp D was here.

"Are you a lesbian?" asked someone on the floor next to me.

"No," I said, laughing. X-ray laughed with me, and muttered something to Magnet. He looked at me, surprised, and I blushed and thumped X-ray.

"What?" Someone asked.

"Nothing," X-ray said, but Magnet was already whispering.

"Oh damn it! X-ray!" they shouted. I was about to protest when he led me outside.

"What the hell!" I shouted, "I'm going in there to tell them it meant nothing. I tried to get past him, but he blocked the door.

"If you do that, they'll all want a go," he said, "You just have to pretend you're mine, or it won't end well for you,"

"Why the hell did you tell?" I asked, furious. He shrugged,

"Pride," he said, smirking. And then I hit him. Only, X-ray must have seen this coming, because he blocked it, "Sorry, baby, but you're mine. Go on, try it. I _dare _you,"

I groaned, "I _hate_ you," I said, he shrugged and put a hand around my waist, "No," I said, stepping away from him. He shrugged and they walked in. Someone had taken my seat, but X-ray's hadn't been touched. I sat on the ground, and he pulled me over to his feet. He played with my hair as everyone talked. I didn't really pay attention; I was trying to think of ways to get out of this.

People started to leave, until it was just me, X-ray, Magnet and Armpit in the room. I had worked out that these were his second and third in command. So what was I? His bitch? No way? I would not be looked at like that.

"So Jodie," Armpit said. I looked up, "Why X-ray,"

I shrugged and they laughed.

"It was instant, wasn't it?" X-ray said. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised. But I kept looking. I hoped it would look like I was gazing into his eyes for the other two, but X-ray knew I was giving him a warning.

"Hey, Magnet?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we swap beds?" I froze.

"Sorry, no can do, mom's keeping a close eye on me," I relaxed. Too soon.

"I'll swap with Jodie," Armpit said. I looked up at him. He was grinning at me, and I smiled back.

"Perfect," he started talking, but I zoned out.

I was tired and leant my head back onto X-rays legs.

"Jodie," Someone said, "Baby, come on," I opened my eyes to find everyone waking up.

"I don't remember going to bed," I said.

"I carried you through," I glared at him, "It' not my fault you're so light," he protested. I groaned and got up.

Getting up early isn't a problem for me. It's natural. I've been up way earlier than half four. So I got changed quickly, and joined the boys to get their shovels.

When we were digging, X-ray wandered over to me, "If you find anything, give it to me,"

"No," I said, and kept digging. He jumped into my three foot hole.

"What?" he asked.

"No," he came towards me slowly. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pardon?"

"No," I said, smiling sweetly at him. He backed us against the edge.

"Everyone gives me stuff,"

"Not me," I said. And he kissed me. I knew I couldn't pull away or the others would 'want a turn', but it didn't mean I had to like it. I stood on tiptoe and put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Stop it," I felt him smirk against my cheek.

"No," he said, and kissed me harder. I had no choice but to kiss him back. I heard cattercalls from all around us and stood up to whisper in his ear.

"You're just showing off,"

"Can you blame me? I have an insanely hot girlfriend," I blushed and thumped him arm.

"Go and dig your hole,"

"I'd like to dig your hole," he murmured in my ear.

"Be my guest, though I'd probably be quicker myself,"

He laughed and climbed out. I heard him exchanging hi-fives with the other boys. I sighed and continued digging.

It was only half an hour later when X-ray came back. One minute I'm digging, the next I feel two hands on my hips, guiding. I giggled and spun around. This relationship was actually quite fun.

"Hello," I said, "Goodbye,"

"You can't keep sending me back if you're going to drive me wild,"

"How so?"

"Have you any idea how tight that suit is? Or how hot you look when you bend over?"

"Nope," I said, "Goodbye," and I shoved him. He frowned and climbed out.

After an hour, I was finished. I was about to walk away when X-ray told me to spit in it. I shrugged and did so. Of course, I was first back so had my quick shower.

I was getting changed into my other suit when X-ray came in. His strong arms fastened around my torso.

"X-ray," I said, "You know this isn't real," I felt him shrug and kiss down my back. I sighed and leant back into him. He smirked against my skin.

"Isn't it?" he asked. I had been asking myself the same question over and over. But it wasn't, I had decided.

"No," I said, pulling up my boiler suit. He pouted and I laughed.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Digging. My hole, and theirs,"

"Man, you guys are _slow_,"

"Do you like it fast?" he asked innocently. I laughed and walked over to the wreck room. I'm sure X-ray would have continued the act if mom hadn't been there.

"Hello Jodie," he said.

"Hey," I replied, sitting on the sofa. X-ray sat next to me.

"How's it going?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine,"

"She can dig, mom,"

"So I've seen," mm said, "As can you,"

"Not as fast,"

"True,"

"Hey mom," X-ray said, "Any chance of something to eat, I'm starving,"

"Well, not officially," he said. But he left, and then came back with two plates of curry.

"Thanks mom!"

"It's our secret," he said, handing me the second plate. I ate it hungrily. When I was done I looked up to see two shocked faces.

"Incredible,"

"What?"

"Where does it all go?" I laughed,

"Did you expect me to eat nothing?" they nodded.

"I was even going to force feed you!" mom said. I laughed as X-ray finished his plateful. Then mom left. I got up and went to brush my teeth. When I got back, Armpit and Magnet were on the chairs. I took the seat next to X-ray. I snuggled into his chest as the other two look as him enviously.

"How did you get a girl like that?" Magnet asked.

"Um... hello? Still here?" I said.

"Yeah, Magnet, learn some respect," X-ray said, miming horror. I laughed and swatted at him. He caught my hand and kissed it. I closed my eyes. Finally he let it go and kissed my lips. I pulled away before it got too serious, and saw Magnet and Armpit staring at us.

Zigzag came in then.

"You're in my seat!" he yelled at me.

"Calm down mate," X-ray said, and pulled me onto his knee. I looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head and whispered in my ear, "Told you he's crazy,"

That wasn't the end of it. I didn't want to be carried to bed again, so I got up to leave with X-ray. Only I accidently touched Zigzag. He screamed and hit me across the head. X-ray got up to hit him back, but I was faster. I slammed my fist into his face and heard a satisfying _crunch_. X-ray stared at me open mouthed. As did Armpit and Magnet.

"Well," Armpit said, "You can handle yourself. So we know you're not with him for protection,"

"Magnet, Armpit," X-ray said, "Sort him out," he nodded towards Zigzag, then pulled me out of the room by my hand. When we were outside, I let go, "Are you ok?" X-ray asked.

"I'm fine, I've had worse," X-ray winced, and touched the top of my head. He pulled his hand away, and it was covered in blood.

"No, you're going to see mom," and I didn't even get to walk there, in case I fell. Instead, X-ray carried me.

"X-ray put me down, I'm fine," I said as we neared the councillors tent, but he just shook his head and sped up. They were there in a matter of seconds, even though it was a good five hundred meters away.

"Mom?" X-ray said at the entrance, finally putting me down. I swayed, and he put a hand on the small of my back the steady me, "Mom? You in there?"

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, coming out.

"Jodie, she's hurt herself," mom came right out.

"What did you do?"

"Fell over," I mumbled. X-ray frowned at me, but didn't say anything.

"It'll need some stitches," he said, after he'd inspected it, "And you didn't fall over,"

"No,"

"Who hit you?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," X-ray said. Mom looked at him, but didn't say anything. When I was finished, he told me to go and have a shower, to get rid of the blood.

Sure enough, when we went out, Armpit and Magnet were carrying Zigzag.

"You ok, Jodie?" Magnet wheezed.

"Yeah," I said, "Let me help you," they smiled, but X-ray frowned. We weren't far from the tent, so I slung him over one shoulder and walked easily to the tent. Magnet went in front, to tell mom, and Armpit behind, to catch me.

When I got there, mom was watching from the doorway.

"Bring him in!" he called. I walked through the door and put him on the table.

"Night, mom," I said, walking through the door.

"Ok, so it's not for the strength," Armpit said, laughing. But his voice sounded distant. Everything started spinning. Then I was looking at the desert side on.

"Jodie!" someone called. And then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I was being moved. Up and down. Up and down. I opened my eyes slowly, to look at X-ray.

"Jodie! Are you ok?" he asked, looking worried. But I couldn't answer. I just managed to spin out of his arms and find a hole before I threw up.

"Just dandy," I said when I'd finished. I looked up to see three pairs of worried eyes watching me, "Ugh, I need a shower," and I went towards the stalls.

"I'll get your other clothes," X-ray called. I looked down to find these ones streaked with vomit. I sighed and took them off.

I was almost finished when someone got in with me. I turned to find X-ray watching me hungrily. I smirked, stepped out of the spray, dried myself off, and shoved on my clothes.

"You tease me too much," he said, coming closer. I laughed and moved away from him. He kept coming after me, so I ran. I could feel him running behind me, getting closer, so I pushed harder.

I just made it into the bedroom when he caught me. We tumbled onto the floor, rolling all the way up to the other end. I ended up on top so I laughed and moved. He caught my ankle, and I fell to the floor. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. We were hidden behind the beds. He started unbuttoning my suit. I laughed and tried to brush his fingers away and re-do them, but he kept getting more and more undone.

"Hey lovebirds! Keep it until you're alone," someone shouted. I laughed and buttoned them all up quickly. I stood up and climbed onto my bed. X-ray stood up too, but instead of climbing onto his bed, he lay down next to me on mine.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered. But it was still loud. I smiled, but refused to do anything. The light was still on and I would not be thought of as a whore.

After a while of kissing, I ordered X-ray back to his bed.

"Come on!" he whined, but I just shook my head and pointed.

"Ohh, burn," Magnet said. X-ray growled and went to move forward, but I held him back.

"Leave it, come on," but he wouldn't. Every time I let go of him, he charged towards Magnet, "X-ray! What is your problem!"

"He insulted me," he muttered.

"Just get in here," I said, and pulled him into my bed. He smirked and shouted thanks to Magnet, who just smiled, "You planned this!" I said.

"Yeah," he said, "But you can't chuck me out, because all these people heard you say I could sleep here with you,"

"Well now I say you can't," I smirked back at him, "So get out," I pushed him and he landed with a _thump_ on the floor. He glared at me and jumped in his own bed. The light went out about five minutes later.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the voice.

"Big mistake, baby,"

"X-ray?" I called softly. But X-ray was snoring in the cot next to mine.

"No," he said. I recognised that voice, "But I'll be better than X-ray,"

"Zigzag?"

"Shhhh," he said, putting a finger on my lips, "no need to talk,"

He clamped his hand over my mouth, which muffled the scream I made. I tried desperately to get out of his grip, but he was far too strong. I thrashed about underneath him as he climbed on top of me.

Slowly, with his hand still over my mouth, he started undoing the buttons. I tried to get my arms free, but he was kneeling on them. I could feel tears flowing like crazy down my cheeks, and screamed as loud as I could. But my air supply was cut off when he put his hand on my throat.

"Wow, X-ray's lucky, you're hot," he whispered. He started kissing my belly, getting lower and lower. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe. I prayed that it would be over quickly. I shut my eyes tightly, the tears still falling from them.

And then the pressure on top of me was gone. I looked up to see X-ray holding Zigzag bye the collar, torch shinning in his face.

"What the hell!" he whispered fiercely to him.

"She wanted it! I swear she wanted it!"

"Does it look like she wanted it!" he shinned the torch in my face, and I tried to shield my eyes.

"I swear, I swear!" Zigzag said.

"If you're still here in the morning, I will _kill_ you," he said, letting go of him. Zigzag dropped to the floor, and then ran out of the doors.

I thought I'd stopped crying, but then X-ray came over and held me in his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok, he's gone," he murmured, over and over.

"Hey!" Armpit said, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," X-ray said, buttoning my suit back up. He kissed my forehead and lay me down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was drifting off to sleep. I only heard the last bit of their conversation.

"_If he comes back, kill him, or bring him to me, so I can kill him,"_

"_Yes boss," several dozen voices answered_.

"Jodie," someone said, "Jodie, come on babe," At first I thought it was Zigzag, come back for more, so I batted him away, but when I saw X-ray, I hugged him close.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half four, come on," he said, helping me up. Last night came rushing back to me.

"Oh," I said, sinking back down.

"Do you want me to tell mom you don't feel well?"

"No, I'm fine, I was just... remembering,"

"He won't get anywhere near you," X-ray promised, leading me towards the mess hall. I sat between X-ray and Magnet, with Armpit across from me.

"This is unnecessary," I said, "If he comes back, I'll hit him,"

"You couldn't last night," Armpit said. X-ray glared at him.

"He had my arms pinned down," I explained.

"And what if that happens again?" Magnet said.

"Well," I said, "You can't all protect me when I finish my hole,"

"Jodie," X-ray asked, looking at me, "Will you wait until I finish my hole before coming back here,"

"Oh, Come on!"

"He knows you're the fastest digger, plus he knows that I won't be with you. And you have a shower straight after digging. Not a good combination,"

"Fine," I grumbled.

When I finished my hole, I went to help X-ray. He was the fastest of the boys, but he was still slower than me. I finished most of it, then ran to the showers. He kept up with me easily, but that would be because I was running slowly.

After our showers we went to sit in the wreck-room.

"How long until this whole thing blows over?"

"Don't know," X-ray said, sitting on the sofa next to me. He kissed me gently on the lips. A few days ago, I would have been repulsed. But now, I didn't mind his kisses. And I found him quite charming.

I pulled him up. He looked at me questioningly, and looked even more confused when I sat him down on a tall-back chair. But he went along with it. I put some pillows behind him, and removed his boiler suit. I then took off his boxers, and he was very excited.

I took off my suit and underwear, but then decided to keep the bra on. I straddled his hardened member and leant back slightly. I extended my legs, one at a time so that both of my ankles were on his corresponding shoulders. I put his hands on my lower back and my hands on his knees. Then I started moving back and forth, not in and out, until I started moaning. His mouth was hanging open, but soon, I wasn't the only one moaning. When we started to get close, I started going faster, with the help of his hands, and when we finally came, it was like fireworks.

When I was done I climbed off and got dressed. He sat there for a few more moment, until I threw his boxers at his and he got dressed. I turned away to get dresses, despite what I had just done. When I had just finished the last button, I felt arms close around my waist.

"Baby," he said, "You make me so hard," I could feel that. I started grinding against him, making him moan, "_Jodie_," he said, "Stop it, these are my only clean pair,"

I started grinding harder, not able to keep the giggle in my lips. He growled and squeezed me tightly against his chest.

"So you think this is _funny_, do you?" I nodded my head, "We'll see if Armpit and Magnet find it funny," I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him.

"If you tell them anything about our sex life, except that it's awesome, you will have no more sex life, and trust me, I'll make that hard,"

He laughed and agreed not to say anything.

"Good,"

"You know I'm going to be hard just thinking about that for weeks now," he said.

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the sofa. He narrowed him eyes,

"Was that planned?" I shrugged. He lowered his face down, and looked like he was ready to start another round, when Magnet came in.

"Sup, peeps," he said. X-ray sighed and sat next to me, "Not interrupting, am I?"

X-ray was about to answer, but I bet him to it, "No, not at all," X-ray turned to give me a pleading look, but I just raised my eyebrows innocently.

"Awesome," Magnet said, taking the seat opposite me. I smiled and started a conversation with him. A while later all the boys were here.

"You know," Armpit said a moment later, "The bedroom's empty," he had been watching X-ray closely for a while now, and obviously felt sorry for him. I frowned at Armpit but he shrugged. X-ray stood up, and tried to pull me up.

"I can't move!" I said, miming horror, "Oh no!" The boys laughed. X-ray narrowed his eyes at me, and scooped me up, "Ahhh!" I yelled, "Put me down!" he smiled and walked out, with me still in his arms, "Put me down _now_," I said.

He put me on the ground and smiled. I made a dash for the door. I got in and managed to shut it before he got me.

"_Magnet_," I hissed quietly. Magnet came jogging over, "Hold the door!" he smiled and put his foot in front of it. I smiled and ran to hide. I slid between the vending machines just as the door was forced open.

"What are you doing?" he said to Magnet.

"Just what she told me,"

"Where is she?"

"Dunno, I was holding the door," he lied smoothly.

"Jodie," X-ray called, making my spine shiver, "Come out, come out, wherever you are," the boys all laughed, but as far as I could tell, no-one pointed me out.

X-ray was getting angrier and angrier, and I could hear him curse as he turned the place upside down to try and find me. A couple of times he walked past the machines, and I kept perfectly still.

He was getting closer and closer. I shrank back, pleased with my game, until my back hit something. I turned my head to look. A door handle. Not visible because it's behind the machines. I turned it and was delighted to find that it opened silently.

I slipped out the back and shut the door. I was behind the buildings, and I was sure he wouldn't find me. I was lucky my skin didn't burn, because I would be as red as a tomato if it did. I sat on the concrete shelf sticking out of the building. I closed my eyes and let my skin absorb the heat. Then a shadow fell across and I thought X-ray had finally found me. But it wasn't X-ray.

"What a bit of luck," Zigzag said.

"Zigzag?"

"Yes, whore, it's me," I stood up and brought out my fists.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you,"

"You and what army?"

"X-ray's only a call away," I said, getting slightly panicked. What if the boys had gone to the bedroom looking for me? Zigzag must have known this is what I'd be thinking.

"Yes, that's right, the wreck room's empty," he grinned. And I ran. Only, he's faster than I ever would have thought, "Oh no you don't," he said, "Not twice," he dragged me back.

"Please," I said, "Please, just let me go. I won't tell him you're here, just let me go, please,"

"As much as I like to see you beg, no, sorry," and he silenced his mouth with his. I tried to scream, but he held my throat again. He lifted me so my feet were off the ground. I struggle feebly to get his hand away from my throat, but it was no good. He slammed me against the wall, and that made me see stars. Then he flung me with unbelievable force. I landed at least 10 meters away from him. I tried to scramble up, but he would be on top of me in a second. I only had a few moments.

I screamed louder than I thought was humanly possible. Then I started screaming X-ray's name. Over and over again.

But I was too late.

"You little bitch!" Zigzag said, gagging my lips with his arms. My scream stopped mid-howl. He straddled me, and started undoing the buttons. I thrashed about uselessly underneath him. It was too late... I hadn't done enough. He was going to kill me after he raped me. I closed my eyes and started crying. The sobs weren't silent, but they might have well have been. There was no-one here to hear them.

And then, once again, the pressure was gone. I looked up the blue sky and took in a deep, shaky breath. I got up quickly, and looked around. X-ray was looking in a hole. I went to stand by him, and saw Zigzag being attacked by lizards, and he was screaming. One of them jumped out and landed near my foot. X-ray picked me up and ran back to the wreck room. I cried into his chest, and he comforted me.

When we got in there, it was empty, just like Zigzag had said. X-ray sat on the couch and rocked me back and forth. My head hurt. A lot. I reached up to touch the back of it and came away with blood. I groaned and sat up. X-ray stared in horror, so I guess it was bad.

At that moment, mom came in.

"Jodie! What happened!" he asked, rushing over.

"Hit my head," I muttered. He sighed and started stitching it up.

"Um... don't you need anaesthetic?" X-ray asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I forgot the anaesthetic? Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse,"

X-ray kept watching me.

"Do you know about the door there, mom?"

"Door?"

"Behind the machines,"

"No,"

"Well, there's a door," mom finished my head and gave me some shower tokens.

"You've been through the wars," he said. I smiled and went to the showers. X-ray stood at the side, watching the desert. I sighed.

"X-ray, no-one's going to hurt me, he's dead. Nothing even happened!" He looked at the drain and I followed his gaze, the dried blood from my head was floating down.

"How can you say that? That's twice!"

"He's dead!" I whispered. X-ray shrugged and waited for me to get dressed. I sighed again and shoved on my clothes, "How did you find me?"

"I heard you screaming, and then my name,"

"You heard me?"

"I think the whole camp heard you," he said, "The boys are worried,"

"Well, I'll go and reassure them, maybe they'll listen"

They did. When I came through, I was swarmed, but X-ray pushed them aside.

Finally, we reached my bed. Armpit and Magnet were sitting on X-ray's.

"You ok?" they asked. I nodded, and regretted it. The inside of my head felt like I had just moved. I caught X-ray watching me and rolled my eyes. Which hurt too. Ouch.

I sat on my bed, and showed them the stitches.

"The bastard," Magnet said, "What did you do with him?"

"Chucked him in a hole," X-ray said blankly, watching me.

"The lizards get him?" Armpit asked. X-ray nodded.

"Wow," Magnet said, "You're tough,"

"That's not the half of it," X-ray said, "She didn't get any anaesthetic ,"

"Didn't it hurt?"

I shrugged and lay down. I put my feet on X-ray and closed my eyes. X-ray told Armpit to get mom. After a while he came back.

"He'll be here in a minute," he said, "What is it?"

"I'm going to get Jodie out of tomorrow,"

"You'll do no such thing," Magnet said, "She'll be left alone,"

"He's fucking dead," I said, "Don't worry him more,"

"She's right,"

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, sitting up. X-ray shook his head, and stroked stray bits of hair from my face.

"No, you just go to sleep," I shrugged, winced, lay down and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when mom came in.

"What is it, Rex?" he asked.

"Mom, look at her. She can't dig tomorrow,"

"She has to dig, just like everyone else. You may want her excused, but I'm sure some of the other boys would object,"

"We wouldn't," they all called.

"Well... I'll have to clear it with Mr Sir," mom said uncertainly. X-ray said something, but I was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next day, the sun was streaming in the window. X-ray stood at the end of my bed.

"Shouldn't you be digging?" I asked, hiding my smile under the sheets. He grinned back.

"I'm done,"

"What time is it?"

"Only about eight, the guys are finishing my hole," I frowned, "they offered, I couldn't concentrate,"

I smiled and moved my feet so he could sit down.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as he sat down, and pulled my legs onto his lap.

"Not long, about an hour,"

"You should have woken me!" I cried.

"I couldn't, you looked so peaceful," he said, playing with my toes.

"You look so tired," I said, and moved so he could lie down. He did so gladly, but he turned me around so I was facing away from him. He leant his head on my bare shoulder. As all the guys wear their underwear to bed, I did too. Though I don't remember getting undressed last night.

X-ray started stroking my hair. I pushed myself against him.

"Did you undress me last night?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly, "After Mr Sir left,"

"Mr Sir was here?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, "You were talking to him,"

"What did I say?"

"That he was 'fucking dead and everyone could stop worrying' we had a hard job covering for you. Told him you'd hit your head. And he said he could see that. You don't remember?"

"No," I said, worrying now.

"You were half asleep," X-ray said. He kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes, "Anyway," I looked at him, "Your little act the other night has left me as hard as a bone,"

I laughed and turned to kiss him. But while I was kissing him I thought of how different this was. I wasn't supposed to like this; it was just to fool the others. I couldn't imagine them 'wanting a shot'. But maybe that was because if they tried just now X-ray would rip their heads off. If I wasn't with X-ray, maybe they would change.

I stopped thinking when X-ray undid the clasp of my bra.

"Who said we were doing anything?" I asked, pulling away and looking at him innocently. He smiled. With a growl he rolled over so he was on top of me. It wasn't easy to roll on these beds, and we ended up right at the edge. With a sweet smile and a peck of the lips, I pushed him off. Then I laughed and got off the other side. He came back up with a smile on his face. I started backing away, and I felt X-rays cot behind me. I knew what he was going to do.

"Don't y..." I said, but I got no further. X-ray jumped over my bed and pushed me down. He leant over me.

"What was that?" he asked, cupping a hand to his ear, "Didn't quite catch that,"

I growled at him, but he silenced me by kissing my lips. I would my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I started undoing the buttons on his suit. When I was done, he lay on top of me, and I wound my legs around his waist. I moaned quietly.

We didn't see Magnet until he sat on his bed. X-ray jumped off of me and I pulled the cover over myself, re-doing my bra.

"Um... Magnet?" X-ray said.

"Yeah?" Magnet asked, looking up from a magazine.

"We're kind of, you know, _busy_ here,"

"No we're not, X-ray, what are you talking about?" I said, smiling. X-ray turned to look at me desperately. I smiled and tied my hair up, "Magnet, I'll be back in a minute, just going for a shower,"

X-ray smiled and got up. I shoved on my suit. When I was done, X-ray picked me up.

"Hey!" I said. He carried me out of the door.

"Trust me," he said, "They'll never let us in together unless I'm helping,"

When we were in the shower, X-ray's excitement died down.

"Damn cold water!" he growled. I laughed.

"I never thought of that," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, and started coming towards me, "Stay where you are!" I said, holding my hands out to stop him. But my hands hit his chest, and he kept going. I tried to push him back, but he was _just_ stronger than me.

"You're quite strong," he said. We were out of the spray now. He wound his arms around my naked waist, "Kinda hot," I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled.

He was hard again, because we were away from the cold. He lifted me up onto the little shelf for shampoo bottles.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing my legs. I blushed and looked down at him. He kissed all the way up my leg, until he got to my thighs. He opened them and kissed the inside of them. I moaned low in my throat and felt him smile against my skin. I grabbed onto his hair for support. He got higher and higher, and I got wetter and wetter. Finally he stuck his tongue out to touch my clit, and I almost pulled his hair out. He did it again and again. Then he slid his finger inside of me and started pumping in and out. Then he added another finger and another. I gasped, and finally, my orgasm came. I managed to choke out his name at the same time as feeling fireworks go off in my belly.

I jumped off the shelf, but X-ray caught me before I could fall. The water had long gone off.

"You ok?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm fine," I said. He led me out of the shower. He helped me get dressed, then went to do himself. My head was spinning. I sat on the chair and closed my eyes.

But when I did that, all I could see was Zigzag's face. And then the attacks again. I didn't know I was screaming until X-ray started shaking me.

"Jodie! Jodie! What's wrong!" he said. I started crying and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't even realise we were in the wreck room with the others until I looked up.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled to X-ray. He was still looking at me, worried.

"Two hours or so," he said. I nodded and put my forehead back on his shoulder. I knew Magnet and X-ray would be exchanging worried looks. I felt X-ray move his arm to put it protectively around me, "Want to play cards?"

I looked up at him. He should have known better than to ask a grifter to play cards. I nodded and he handed me his pile. He sat back on the sofa, and I leant forward.

"It's your turn," Armpit said. I smiled. This would be easy.

We won. Well, I won, but X-ray decided we were a team. After the others had all left, he turned to face me.

"Ok, what happened?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't remember," I said.

"I can't tell wither you're lying!" he said. I shrugged again.

"So... what happened here?"

"We were playing cards, and you started muttering in your sleep. We were all laughing, and then you started saying 'get off me' and 'leave me alone' and stuff like that. And then you started screaming," he paused, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Was it about Zigzag?"

I nodded, then sighed and leant against his chest.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you," he muttered.

"It's not your fault," I murmured, standing up. He looked at me, and I pulled him up.

"You really are, like, really strong," he said, looking at my arms. The muscles didn't look that much, but they got me by.

"It comes in handy in my line of work," I said. I was thinking of all the fights I had fought.

"Do you think you'll go back?" he asked, "To grifting?"

I nodded. I couldn't really do anything else, "What are you here for?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time," he said quietly, as we walked hand in hand to the bedroom. The moon shone down on us, making it easy to see. We walked in and everyone looked up. When we got to our bed, we saw mom.

"Hey mom," I said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey Jodie," he said, looking at X-ray, "Can I speak to you outside, please?" When they were gone, I saw Armpit and Magnet in the corner. I walked over to find them drooling over the latest 'playboy' magazine. I laughed over their shoulders and they tried to hide it behind their backs.

"It's not our fault," Magnet muttered, "We don't have a hot girlfriend to fuck when we want, like X-ray"

"Ouch, is that all I am?" I said, laughing, "Shame," I added and he grunted and went to put it under his pillow. I walked away and called over my shoulder, "Disgusting habit,"

I was almost at my bed when Armpit lifted me up over his head. I shrieked, but he just laughed. While he spun me around, I caught Magnet laughing his head off, so decided to join in. Then I saw someone leaning against the doorframe grinning up at me.

I almost fell when I was put down. But strong arms caught me. I looked up at X-ray.

"Seriously, Jodie, why X-ray?" asked Magnet, "I mean, it's obviously not for the looks," X-ray thumped him, hard, but I just laughed.

"So, why do you like Sapphire? Or whatever their names are?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Because they're hot," he said. I shrugged and leaned my back against X-ray.

"Matter of opinion," I said. Magnet shook his head, "It is. If you like the fake, implanted look, then they're hot,"

"Face it bro," X-ray said suddenly from behind me. I closed my eyes as I felt the rumble against my back, "They'll never be as hot as Jodie," I felt myself blush, and kept my eyes closed.

"Granted, but I have to make do with what I have. And I didn't hear you complaining a few months ago before Jodie even got here," Magnet said. X-ray stiffened behind me, but I just laughed anfd Suddenly the lights went out. I sighed and headed in the general direction to my bed. X-ray followed, his hand on the small of my back. I got distracted when he started drawing patterns there, sending sparks up my back.

"Shit!" I cursed as I walked into the end of my bed.

"Language," X-ray growled in my ear.

"I'm sure you've heard worse," I muttered. I threw the blanket of my bed to the side and lay on the scratchy mattress.

X-ray chuckled and climbed in with me. I moved over and he started taking off my suit.

"We can't!" I whispered quietly.

"I'm not doing anything, just helping you undress," he said, sliding it off my feet. When I was only in my underwear, I took off his suit so he was in the same situation. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I pushed myself closer still and kissed him softly. He groaned and tried to undo my bra.

"No," I said, pulling away. He sighed and spun me around, and pressed up against my back. I could feel his erection on my thigh. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hands on my stomach.

And then I was outside. In my underwear. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. It was cold, which was unusual. I looked behind me, but I was in the desert, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of holes. I could see the buildings in the distance, and headed towards them.

But then someone climbed out of the nearest hole. I jumped out of the way just before he grabbed my ankle. Zigzag spun around and stood in front of me. His wild hair stuck out everywhere.

"Well," he said. I shivered again, "You've done half of the work for me," I turned and ran, jumping over holes. But he tackled me down and we both toppled into a hole, out of sight for anyone looking for me, "It's ok, Jodie, I've killed him, we're ok,"

"What are you talking about, you crazy bastard?" I asked, backing away. I hit a wall and jumped. I got a hold of the ground, but Zigzag pulled me back down.

"I've killed X-ray! We can be together, and it'll be ok!" I looked up at him then, tears filling my eyes.

"You... killed... X-ray?" I asked, my heart breaking. He nodded wildly and I broke into hysteric sobs.

"It's ok baby," he said, coming closer. I screamed, and he started shaking me.

"Jodie! Jodie! Wake up!" that voice was familiar. I opened my eyes to see X-ray staring at me worriedly. It looked like the whole group was behind him, but I barely saw them.

"You're ok!" I cried, flinging my arms around him neck. I pulled him down to me and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Armpit and Magnet exchange worried and confused looks. They were all dressed, except X-ray.

"Jodie, why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked.

"Because Zigzag killed you!" I said, bringing it all back. He hugged me tighter and rubbed my back.

"It was just a dream. It's ok," he said, laying me back down. I closed my eyes.

"What you gonna do, mate?" Squid asked.

"I don't know!" he said, "I can't leave her alone, but I have to dig my hole!"

"Dig some of your hole, and we'll cover for you after," Magnet suggested.

"But what about while I'm away. I can't let mom or Sir find out about Zigzag, and that's more likely to happen when I'm not here,"

"Well," I muttered, "_I'm_ not going to tell them!"

"She has a point,"

"You might not mean to, but you talk in your sleep," I frowned in frustration. I _knew_ I talked in my sleep, but I hated it when people mentioned it. It was a sign of weakness.

"Then I'll stay awake," I said, sitting up. He frowned, but shrugged. He got up and went to get changed. I pulled the blanket back over me, and lay back down.

"For god's sake, Jodie," Magnet hissed, "Wait until he's gone at least!" I nodded and sat up. X-ray kissed me goodbye and I just managed to keep my eyes open and mumble a goodbye before he left. As soon as he did, I sank onto my pillow and fell back asleep.

I prayed for no more dreams about Zigzag, and it worked. When I woke up, X-ray was watching me from his bed.

"Hey beautiful," he said, coming over.

"What time is it?"

"About one,"

"_One_?" I asked.

"Make the most of it. This is your last day off. Mr Sir is getting jumpy because not enough holes are being dug,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep again," he said. I looked at him, confused. I didn't remember having any dreams.

"What did I say?" I asked, frowning.

"My name. A lot,"

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm 'your X-ray'," I grinned at that.

"Aren't you?" he laughed at this, and picked me up, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"No, no," he said, putting me on my feet, "but, just so you know, we are all alone,"

I faked astonishment, "Really? I thought we were surrounded by people! No, X-ray, I need to go and have a shower,"

"Fine," he said. He didn't try and carry me this time, just walked beside me. We met Mr Sir on the way there.

"Where are you going?" he barked at us.

"Well," I said, "_I'm_ going to the showers, but I don't know where X-ray's going," I turned to look at him.

"Me? Well, um..."

"Get into the mess room!" he ordered him. I laughed as X-ray was marched away. I ran into the showers and made it take ages.

After about an hour, I decided he had waited enough. I shoved on my clothes, and brushed my teeth. I left my hair, as always, to Mother Nature.

I walked into the wreck room and was bombarded with noise. Someone had found money, and the jukebox was blaring out old _Kylie_ classics. People were shouting and shoving. Someone accidently groped my boob at one point. Finally I'd had enough.

"Shut up!" I yelled. The noise died down, and the song came to an end, "Move!" they made a path and I walked to the sofa with camp D at it, and turned around, "thank you," I said. When I got to the sofa, X-ray was grinning.

"Whoa," Magnet said, "Powerful," I shrugged and sat on the floor at X-ray's feet. He played with my hair, and then after a while he pulled me onto his knee. I rested the back of my head on his chest. I could feel his excitement underneath me, and made seemingly innocent gestures of moving slightly, or reaching over to get something, making him swallow a moan every time.

After a few hours, the guys decided they could beat me at any game. X-ray tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. Then they added to the prize by deciding to make bets. I bet twenty pounds, and everyone followed my lead. Except X-ray.

"Not playing?" I asked.

"No," he said, then leant forward to whisper in my ear, "Armpit's been reading up on card cons all afternoon," I nodded, and made myself blush so the others wouldn't ask.

It was instantly obvious what trick Armpit was trying, to me anyway. The others fell into his trap, and resigned before they'd even thought about it. When they realised, they felt outsmarted. Been there, done that, on both sides. But this was an amateur's trick, and there were serious flaws. The biggest one being, if you didn't drop out, you won. Simple.

So I didn't fold, and it worked.

"But, how did you know!"

"Armpit, I'm a grifter. You won't catch me out," he laughed and shrugged, "I'll teach you some if you like,"

They all liked the sound of that, so I showed them some party tricks, not complex or big money makers.

"But surely you know better ones than that," X-ray said over my shoulder.

"Sure I do, but they're very hard," but everyone wanted to see them, so I drew a plan on a bit of paper. They all looked very confused by the end of it, "I warned you," I said, removing the paper and ripping it up. They sighed and leant back.

Jodie shoved the paper in her pocket and leant against X-ray's chest. I felt my eyes drooping, and then something kissed the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled into him, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How can you still be sleepy, Jodie?" Armpit asked. I kept my eyes shut while I looked at him.

"Just makin' the most of it," I mumbled. I felt X-ray laugh behind me. I loved the feel of the rumble on my back. They started talking, but I was too out of it to reply, or even listen. I fell asleep to everyone talking and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Venice, firstly thank you for the review. The camp has changed a lot, I probably should have mentioned that, Jodie is an experiment to see if women would work there. X-ray is twenty-two in this version, so they're all adults. Jodie doesn't act her age because she never really had a childhood, this camp is like a break from the constant pressure of scamming. And lastly, is it her biggest secret? **

I woke in the dark of the wreck room, confused and disoriented. I looked around, and found I was lying on X-ray. I shook him awake.

"I'm up... I'm up," he muttered.

"X-ray! Why are we here?" he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Must have fallen asleep," he said, sitting up. I leant against him, and he pulled me off the sofa. I almost fell, but he caught me. He pulled my arms behind his neck and fastened them there. He put his hands on my hips, and we swayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

Eventually he broke away and started to walk towards the door. I stood still for a while, dazed, and then ran to catch him up. I jumped on his back and clasped my arms around his mouth. I felt him smile against my skin and kiss it. Suddenly he started running, and I held back a scream. We burst into the pitch black bedroom. The door swung silently shut behind us and I giggled. Someone stirred in the dark.

"Keep it down," he muttered. I recognised Magnet's voice as we got closer. X-ray thumped the lump that was him.

"Thanks for waking us up, man," he muttered. Magnet snorted, and then started snoring. I laughed again, quieter this time, as X-ray dumped me on the bed.

I sat at the top, with my head against the headboard, while he crawled slowly up. When he got to me he lay me on my back, and started kissing my neck. I held back a moan, not wanting everyone else to wake up.

"Are you tired?" X-ray whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He bit my loab and I let out a gasp, "I didn't hear you," he said quietly.

"No," I choked out. I felt him smirk against my neck.

He slowly undid the buttons on my suit, and then his warm hands explored my cold skin. He shoved his suit, and my suit, to the ground. But I was disappointed when he just lay down next to me and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes flew open, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't tease me, you'll regret it," I laughed and slid my fingers along his hardened abs. I looked down. His body was good. Huge muscles, and tanned. I continued stroking his muscles absentmindedly for about five minutes, until his hands caught mine. I blushed and looked up, "Are you quite finished driving me insane?" he asked. I laughed and pushed myself closer to him.

He fastened my hands behind his back, and pulled me as close to his body as possible. Then he closed his eyes. I felt bad. He hadn't had as much sleep as I had, and he must be tired. So I let him sleep. But I was wide awake, and I didn't know what to do. Eventually I just settled against his chest, and let my mind run over things.

I was going digging tomorrow. I had had my three days' rest, and now I was deemed as 'fine'. The back of my head still throbbed a bit occasionally, but it was usually ok.

I jumped when X-ray started snoring softly beside me.

After a few hours later, and X-ray rolled over, pinning me under him. I had all the wind knocked out of me, but he was warm. I felt a familiar tiredness coming over me, and I drifted into a light sleep.

"Jodie," someone whispered, softly shaking me awake. I opened my eyes quickly, and glanced around the room, assessing my situation. People were getting dressed. Time for breakfast.

When we were in the mess hall, mom came up to me.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked me. I pulled a face, and he laughed. X-ray slipped a hand around my waist and I put my forehead on his shoulder. The world was quiet for a minute, until Magnet asked X-ray something, because then the noise came rushing back into my head.

When we were on the field, I finished first. I went to stand by X-ray's hole. It took him five minutes to agnolage me.

"Can you help me?" he asked. I sighed, and jumped into his three foot hole and stared digging. After about a foot of digging, I heard him groan, "How am I supposed to dig when you're bent over like that, and looking like you do?"

I blushed and he came towards me. When my back was against the wall of the hole, he hovered his lips above mine. I stared into his eyes, and he returned it. But eventually he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my hips. We stood kissing for God knows how long, but eventually Armpit came over.

"X-ray!" he said, "Water van's coming,"

X-ray moved away from me, and then lifted me up. I was above the hole before I knew. Armpit moved me to the already waiting line. He left me at the end, and went to stand in his place.

"But what about X..." I started to ask, but the he was there beside me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me between him and Magnet.

"Welcome to the top," Magnet greeted me cheerily. I smiled and looked at the ground, embarrassed. I caught X-ray smirking slightly from the corner of my eye and thumped him one. He feigned hurt, but then laughed and whispered in my ear.

"You're going to pay for that,"

Everyone behind me laughed, I hadn't realised they'd heard.

"Well," I whispered, almost silently into his ear, "You're going to pay for that," he pulled his head up and smiled. The water truck got nearer and nearer. Finally it came.

"What's this?" mom said when he got to me. The boys shrugged, but I blushed, "Well, I'm glad you're not letting them walk all over you, Jodie,"

"Never," I said, both to myself and to him.

When he was gone, X-ray turned to me.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," I agreed, nodding my head. He sighed and we walked back to his hole. But he wouldn't let me help this time, so I just sat on the edge, with my legs dangling over. He came over to where I was sitting, and put his hands on either sides of my legs. Then he kissed my lips softly. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled at it. When I opened my mouth, he gently put his tongue in my mouth. It was then a fight for dominance. I won, and he smiled against my lips. After a few minutes, he stepped away and went back to digging. It was then I realised I knew nothing about him.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked. He looked up at me, curious.

"Colour?" I nodded, "Um... blue,"

"When's your birthday?"

"15th of June, 88'" he said, smiling, "You?"

"Purple, and 20th of September, 88'. Allergies?"

"No,"

"Me either," I smiled at him, and he went back to digging.

I continued to ask him questions until he was finished. He climbed out of his hole and scooped me up. When we weren't near any holes I flipped out of his arms. He raised his eyebrows, but I just shrugged and held his hands. I didn't get why he wanted to hold me all the time. And it was kind of annoying, I could walk.

"What's your favourite position?" he asked me suddenly. I felt myself go red.

"Not really thought about it," I said, "Why?"

"You've asked questions, now it's my turn," he grinned wickedly at me and I gulped. The whole way to the camp he kept asking me cringe-worthy questions, and I would make up wild answers to wind him up.

When we got into the wreck room, the stream didn't stop. Finally, I kissed him, to stop his lips moving. He seemed happy enough to do this instead, and rolled us onto the floor. I ended up underneath him and I struggled to get out, but he just smirked down at me.

"Please," I asked, making my eyes go wide and my mouth into a pout, "Please let me up," He shut his eyes tight and I felt his excitement grow on my thigh.

"You play dirty, babe," he said. I laughed, but he still wouldn't let me up, "You need to be punished," he started kissing down my neck, and undid the buttons with his teeth. I thanked god that all the other groups were still digging. Somehow, X-ray managed to get my entire suit off with only his teeth. He kissed my lips as he undid and took off my bra, and then took my thong off with his mouth again. He kissed all the way up my body, and eventually my lips. He started tracing patterns on my tummy, causing my skin to get goose bumps. He smirked against my lips and undid his own suit quickly, and his boxers came off in the same second.

He thrust into me, and I wound my legs high around his waist. He moved about inside me, making me moan low in my throat. I pulled his mouth down to mine and crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back just as hungrily.

When he started thrusting in and out, my breathing got laboured. I started thrusting my hips to meet his. When my climax came, I gasped out his name, and he groaned loudly.

After about five minutes I got up and shoved my suit on, picking up my underwear and running for the showers. When I got there, there was already a long queue. I felt hands on my hips as X-ray stood behind me. I leant back against him and shut my eyes. I was able to move forwards with my eyes shut with X-ray's help.

I heard the door shut behind us as we stepped into the little cubical. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm going to wash you," he stated, picking up a sponge. I smiled and took off my clothes. X-ray followed my lead and put his shower token in the shower. The water started and he came towards me. I held my arms and legs out for him. When he was finished, his fingers somehow found their way inside me.

I bucked about as my orgasm washed through me. Then I took the sponge and put my shower tokens in. Nothing happened when I washed X-ray though, except a few kisses in a few places.

When we were dressed, we headed for the wreck room. It was very crowded, but they moved aside when I came into sight. I pulled X-ray behind me, and went to sit on the sofa. I took the last seat, X-ray's usual seat. He narrowed his eyes and sat on me.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped out. They laughed, but he didn't move. I shoved him and he budged a bit. He got up and offered me his hand. I accepted it, cradling my ribs with my other arm. He sat where I'd been, and pulled me down on top of him. I struggled to get up, but he wouldn't let me. I made myself stop trying. He loosened his grip, and I wrenched free. I sat on the floor away from him. He laughed and joined in the conversation. Eventually I joined in too.

"Jodie?" mom asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Come here for a minute," I walked over to the door, feeling X-ray's worried stare on my back.

When I got outside, I was faced with mom, and Mr Sir.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked them. They looked uncomfortable, "What is it, spit it out,"

"Are you, or are you not, intimately involved with X-ray?" Mom finally said.

I felt my cheeks redden, "Maybe," I said, smiling.

"It's not a joke!" Mr Sir spat. I fought against the urge to wipe spray from my face, "Don't you know what he's done!"

"Marion," Mom warned, glancing at me, "We're not allowed..."

"She has to know," He turned to me, "He's killed people,"

I felt a pang, but just shrugged, "Wouldn't be here if he didn't,"

"Exactly, he'd have been good," mom said.

"Look," I said coldly, "I like X-ray, and I don't care what you say. He makes me feel safer than I ever have,"

They exchanged and uneasy look.

"We're moving you to another place,"

"Another place?"

"Jail,"

"Jail?" I said quietly, my world falling apart, "No, _NO!_" I shouted the last 'no' loudly, and a moment later the door opened.

"Jodie?" X-ray asked, coming out and looking for me. He came over to where I was standing and stood next to me. I leant against his arm, and he turned to Mr Sir and mom, "What's going on here?"

"X-ray, we know,"

"And we're not hiding it," X-ray said, slipping an arm around my waist, "I asked what was going on," he said, seeing my tears.

"We're moving Jodie,"

"You can't stop us seeing each other in the wreck room,"

"To jail,"

"Jail. _Jail_?" he obviously wasn't happy with this. I had to step in to calm him down.

"What is wrong with it?" I said in a shaky voice.

"You're supposed to be getting punished,"

"So making us dig pointless holes isn't enough? You have to break my heart too?" my voice rose here, and broke at the end.

"Don't be so dramatic," Mr Sir muttered. I turned to him.

"Shut up." I said coldly, "You are _ruining_ my life, and you think I'm being dramatic? How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are?" and then he punched me. It lifted me off the ground. It hurt like hell. I lay on the ground, and he came to where I lay. He lifted his fist to punch me again, and I closed my eyes. I expected to feel pain, but I didn't. After a minute, I opened my eyes to see X-ray holding Mr Sir's wrist.

"You. Don't. Touch. Her." He spat at him. Mr Sir stepped back, and X-ray came to where I lay, offering me his hand. I took it gladly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, glaring at Mr Sir. I wiped my nose, and my arm was covered in blood.

"Look," X-ray said, "What is so wrong with us being together? Jodie's right, we're already being punished, and there isn't a rule against it,"

Mom shrugged, "Fine, Fine!"

I smiled at him, and walked back into the wreck room. I sat on the floor, and X-ray got me hankies. He made me sit with my head tipped forward, until the bleeding stopped, then he checked it.

"Not broken," he confirmed. I sighed with relief, "But there will be a bruise," I shrugged and relaxed. He stroked my hair gently. As the night went on, my nose started swelling, but at least it wasn't broken.

When we were going to the bedroom, I caught my reflection in a window.

"Crap," I muttered, feeling my nose. It had swollen right up, and there was a bruise, "Well, this is a problem,"

"No it's not," X-ray said, pulling my hand away from my face, "You're still beautiful,"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head. We were the last to the bedroom, but the lights were still on. I smiled at everyone as we walked past. When I got to my bed, the lights went out. X-ray undid my suit and tucked me in tightly.

"I love you," he whispered quietly. I was shocked, I hadn't expected that. But the more I thought about it, the more I was sure.

"I love you too," I whispered back. It was weird to think we'd only been going out for one or two months, and we had found our soul-mate. He hugged me close, kissed me on the lips, and went into his bed.

"What's wrong with my bed?" I said quietly.

"They'll be watching," he said, but he came over and kissed me again. I fell asleep happy that night.

When I woke up, the swelling had calmed down. It was almost back to normal size, but it still hurt. The bruising was already healing.

At breakfast, Mr Sir apologised. I nodded my head, but X-ray glared at him.

When we were digging today, I joined in the conversation. I hadn't ever really done this, but it passed the time.

When I was finished, I spat in my hole and walked past X-ray's. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, please," he asked. I sighed and went to lie next to his hole. I undid my suit, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. When my suit was off, I lay on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Wake me when we're going, or the water truck's coming,"

"Um... ok," X-ray said, "Get back to your digging!" he yelled. I smirked at him and he tickled my ribs. I giggled and swatted his hands away.

"Get back to your digging!" I said. I heard a few people laugh, including X-ray. My body absorbed the heat, and I drifted off easily.

"Wakey wakey," someone whispered. I felt my sides being tickled through material. I pushed myself up from the ground and brushed my bum, which was fully clothed.

"Did you put my suit back on?" I asked when we were away from the guys.

"I thought you might burn," he said innocently. I sighed and leant against him. I wasn't tired, but he had big dark circles under his eyes.

"Whatever," I said, "And for future reference, I don't burn,"

"There's a first time for everything," he said, kissing me, "And I don't want other men to ogle my girl,"

"Were you jealous?"

"Me? Why would I need to be? They were the jealous ones, because all of this," He gestured to me, "Is mine,"

"Actually," I corrected, "It's mine,"

"Well," he said, smiling, "I have access to it,"

I laughed and looked back. Some of them were staring at me. I waved and they waved back.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About an hour, you were dead to the world," he smiled. I grinned back. When we got to the wreck room, I made him go to sleep.

"You're tired," I said when he protested. He shrugged, and lay down on the sofa. When I heard him snoring, I went for my shower. It seemed almost empty without X-ray, but I managed to get through it. When I got to the wreck room, it was still empty except for X-ray sleeping peacefully in the corner. I caught sight of myself in the vending machines glass cover. The swelling had gone right down.

I sat by X-ray's head and waited. I knew it wouldn't be long until everyone came in. I was considering taking his to the bedroom when Armpit and Magnet dropped into the chairs across from me. Magnet grinned and picked up a biro.

"Don't even think about it," I whispered. He frowned, and put the biro down.

"You're no fun, Jodie!" He shouted. I glared at him and shrugged. Then I felt fingers playing with my hair.

"I can assure you she is a lot of fun," A voice said. I smiled and turned around. X-ray was still lying down, but he was awake now. I kissed him. He cupped my face in his hands and sat up. I sat beside him and put my forehead on his. I stared into his beautiful borwn eyes while he stared into my boring green ones for god knows how long.

Eventually, Magnet said, "Alright lovebirds! Give it a rest!" something hit my face and I pulled away, finding the biro on my lap. I looked up to see the whole of camp D, and most of the other camps, in the wreck room. I picked up the biro and chucked it back. It hit him right in the chest, making a black mark on his orange suit. X-ray laughed and Magnet narrowed his eyes. Soon, everyone was chucking pens at each other, or drawing on people. I got X-ray on the forehead, but he got me on the cheek. I squealed and through the pen at his head. He laughed and picked me up, upside down.

"Put me down! Put me down! Now!" All the other tents were laughing as I was carried out of the door and towards the showers, "Please put me down X-ray," I said quietly. He shook his head, and continued to the showers, "Help!" I shouted. X-ray clamped a hand over my mouth and I bit him. I thought I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't be sure. The wreck room door opened and Magnet and Armpit came out, "Guys! Help!" I called. They looked at each other, shrugged and jogged up to me. They grabbed onto my hands and pulled.

"Whoa!" X-ray said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving your girl anything she wants," Magnet laughed. X-ray may have been strong, but he was no match for both of them. When I'd picked myself up, I took X-ray's hand and turned to Armpit and Magnet.

"Thank you," I said. Then I turned and walked towards the showers. I could hear X-ray grumbling about pointlessness, and Magnet and Armpit laughing.

After our shower, making sure we had all the pen of, and our love making, we went to the bedroom. My nose was totally back to normal, and the bruise gone. When X-ray asked me how this was possible, I told him I was a fast healer. I was, always had been. A bruise was nothing.

Nothing happened that night, except X-ray slept in his own bed, because they were watching again, but we kissed constantly before the light went off. I don't think I'd ever been happier in my entire life. I felt complete.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Birthday!" A voice whispered.

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. A lot of voices laughed, but one of them was right next to my ear. I peeked out and focused on the brown eyes in front of me. I kissed him lips, and he had to pull away.

"Jodie, babe, you kiss like that, and we're gonna get in trouble for not showing up,"

I grinned at him and sat up. I pulled on some underwear and my suit. Then, with X-ray's arm around my waist, I made my way over to the mess hall.

"Happy birthday, Jodie," Mom said. I smiled and thanked him.

Digging was boring. They sang happy birthday to me, and I blushed. X-ray smiled, I hit him, and he kissed me. Life goes on. This was routine. And I was in love.

X-ray dug slowly today, just to annoy me. We ended up finishing at the same time as Magnet.

"X-ray," I said quietly in his ear. He turned his head slightly to look at me. I was currently perched on his back, being carried to the shower room.

"Jodie," he said.

"You know this means I can't sleep with you in the wreck-room,"

He froze, "Damn,"

I laughed, "Serves you right. Maybe if you'd dug faster…"

He growled at me, "Don't tease me babe," he said, "My self-control isn't as strong as you seem to think,"

Somehow he managed to spin me so I was cradled in his arms.

"What do you want for you birthday?" He whispered.

"I've already got everything I want," I whispered back. A grin of pure joy broke out on his face, and he kissed me. It tasted of pride and happiness.

"For sure?" he said, "You don't even want Brad Pitt?"

I decided to play up to it, "A girl can dream," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Dude, you asked,"

"You like me more than Pitt," he said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, man, I mean, yeah, you're cool, but _come on_, Brad Pitt!"

I smiled to show I was joking, but he didn't laugh. He just lent down to whisper in my ear.

"You're going to pay for that,"

"On no," I said sarcastically, "Don't hurt me,"

He smiled, and headed into an empty shower cubical. He swung the door shut and we got undressed. Before I could put my token in, he kissed me. It was a kiss of ownership. _Mine_. Is what it said. I sighed against his mouth.

"Yours" I whispered. He smiled and backed me against the wall.

The kisses down my body left a wet trail of fire. He skipped my pelvic bone and moved onto my legs, getting further away from the place I needed him most. I let out a whimper of protest and felt him smirk against the inside of my knee.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked innocently. I tried begging him with my eyes, but he just looked up though his lashes at me.

"Please," I whispered in a broken voice, "Please, X-ray, I need you,"

He didn't say anything, but his lips started travelling up rather than down. Suddenly his tongue darted out and made contact with my wet pussy.

"Oh," I groaned, my hands tightening in his hair.

He thrust two fingers inside me, and I rocked against them shamelessly. I felt him smile against my clit, and that sent vibrations through my body.

"Who do you belong to, Jodie," he said against me, making me gasp.

"You," I said, "You,"

"What's my name?" He growled. God, that was good. So close…

"X-ray," I said, and he started sucking my clit, "X-ray. God, yes, that's so good, I'm so close! Oh fuck!"

I cried out as my orgasm washed through me. When I was finished, I opened my eyes to see X-ray gazing at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked in a husky voice.

"You having an orgasm is the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking seen,"

I blushed and kissed him. I tasted my desire in his mouth.

"I need you," I said against his lips, "Now,"

"Anything for my birthday girl," he said, crushing me against the wall. I wound my legs around his waist, and he plunged into me.

He came out, and slammed into me again.

"Please," I panted, "Faster,"

He did as I asked, but also keeping it hard.

I put my head on his shoulder, and bit into his shoulder when I came. And I came. Hard.

X-ray washed us both over with the shower, and helped me get dressed.

"Are you ok?" he asked amusedly

"I feel like jelly," I said. He laughed and picked me up. All the other people were long gone from the showers, and we headed to the Wreck room.

"Jodie!" Magnet shouted when he saw me. Him and Armpit have become like brothers to me, and I reckon they think of me as their sister. Just a hunch.

I went to give him a hug, but X-ray's arms around my waist wouldn't let me move. I glared at him, and he frowned at me. He sat on the sofa, and pulled me onto his lap, refusing to let me up. God, he was so possessive. Man that was hot. But annoying, I argued. I turned to Magnet and shrugged.

"Magnet!" I said. He grinned, and came over to me and hugged me. I felt X-ray stiffen as I hugged him back.

"Dude, get off my girl," he said, shoving Magnet. I turned and glared at X-ray.

"What's with you?" I said. He shrugged at me, and pulled me back onto me his chest. He was angry. I touched his muscles and the relaxed beneath my fingers.

"They delivered your mail, but you were, uh, busy" Armpit said, making me laugh, and handing me two envelopes.

I opened one and squealed.

"What?" X-ray said.

"A birthday card from my friend,"

"Thought you couldn't trust people,"

"I can trust a _handful_ of people. And trust me, those people are special. I mean, really special. You're lucky if you're in my select group of friends," I said, laughing.

"So who's this 'friend'?" he said, narrowing his eyes. I laughed and flicked his nose.

"Jealous much? Calm down, she's a girl,"

His muscles relaxed again and I snickered.

"Her name is Chloe," I said, "And she's amazing. My best friend,"

He chuckled at me, and looked at the card. It was amazing. Chloe had made it, as she does with everything.

"Wow," he said, "She can draw,"

"And write," I said, nodding, "She helps me out sometimes,"

I explained how sometimes when I needed forged documents, Chloe helped me. They nodded. I opened the card, and laughed at the inside.

_Jo-Jo_

_Babe, have a great day, and I'm hoping you scored some hot piece of ass! You'd better reply! I know you'll be running circles around them, with your card cons, so you're buying the first round when you get out! Miss you so much, so make time go faster or something, I need that drink!_

_Happy Birthday_

_Chloe xxx_

I put the card on a shelf, out of harms way, and kissed X-ray. Then I decided to take her advice and played poker with the guys, betting, obviously.

I reaped in a total of $120 by the end, enough to by Chloe a drink.

Then I went and got some paper, deciding that I would reply to her letter. She'd put a slip of paper in my card with her address.

_Chloe_

_Babe, do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I got myself a man! And, we are in L-O-V-E! I know, me in love, who'd have thought it? His name is X-ray, and man, he's awesome. Tonight, I won $120, so you'd better be serious about that drink. No alcohol allowed here. So, you know, after eighteen moths sober, I'm going to get plastered. You too. Just don't try and nick a copper's wallet this time, ok?_

_Miss you SO much!_

_Jo-Jo xxx_

X-ray read it over my shoulder and laughed.

"Did she really do that"

"What, try and rob a cop? Yeah, and he was in uniform and everything. But we got away. We always do. Well, most of the time," I laughed.

"Hey Jodie," Magnet said. I looked at him, "Something wrong with the other letter?"

I'd completely forgotten about it. I help it in my hand, trying to work out who it could be from. Eventually, I tore of the envelope and read it once. The again. And again.

"Oh shit," I said, and then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _I thought. _Not good_.

"Jodie?" A voice called. _Shitshitshit._

"In here sweetheart," I called, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. He came into the kitchen and smiled at the image of me cooking.

"There's my good girl," he said, "You see, you'll never need to break the law again. Not now you've got me"

At least he was in a good mood. But that could change in a second.

"Yes, thank you ever so much," I lied, "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

He grinned, "So what are we having tonight?"

"Um, casserole," I said. He frowned.

"We had casserole a few nights back," he said.

"Um, did we? Sorry!" I said, hoping I was convincing enough. I didn't want to tell him there wasn't anymore food left. He always took it out on me, even though it wasn't my fault he didn't give me enough money to buy the food he liked. He spent most of it on alcohol.

"It's ok," he said, "Smells good,"

I continued fussing about for a few minutes while he watched me.

"Jodie," he said, his voice a little more slurred due to the whiskey he was drinking, "Come here, darling,"

I didn't dare argue with him, though I didn't have time for this.

"Yes?" I asked from a few inches away from him. His arm stretched out and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer.

"This is almost perfect," he said looking in my eyes.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked, scared I'd forgotten something.

"You're all covered up," he said. I blinked.

"Of course I am," I said carefully, "It's daytime,"

He growled and his hands grabbed at my clothes. My dress was ripped off and I stepped away from him, trying to cover myself up. He stood up, towering over my tiny frame.

"Do not try and cover your body," he commanded. I whimpered, and he grabbed my arms, pulling them above my head and slamming me against the wall, eyes raking over me. I shivered, "All this," he said, "Is mine. Not yours. Mine. You'll wear what I say, when I say. Understand? I don't care when, or where!"

I nodded and he took my underwear off, let me go, and put my clothes in the washing machine. We stared at each other for a moment before he pointed to the stove. While I worked, he watched me. _Freakin Pervert_. But I didn't argue. I was scared out of my mind. How had I ever fallen for him? Never mix business with pleasure! Rule number one. But I had to break the rules. Again and again.

I served the dinned and sat across from him. We ate in silence, but I knew he was looking at me. He stood up.

"Tell me Jodie," He said. His voice used to make me shiver, but now it made me shudder, "Do you love me?"

I glanced up at him, "Of course I love you," I said clearly. He nodded to himself and stiffened. When he turned around, he looked angry. Crap, "What's wrong?"

"Who's been here?" He screamed, "Who've you been screwing while I was out?"

"What? I haven't been screwing anyone but you!" I protested. This. Was. Not. Good.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. Just give me a name, Jodie, and I'll go easy on you,"

_TRAP!_ The voice in my head screamed. "I really don't know what to tell you. I haven't been screwing anyone but you. Why would I want to? You're everything I need,"

He stared at me for a second, then ran and grabbed my throat, slamming me against the wall.

"Nice try, _sweetheart_," he hissed in my face. My legs dangled uselessly, high above the floor, and my hands tried to pull his away from my throat. I couldn't breathe, and it was shit scary, "But flattering me doesn't stop me seeing through lies,"

Black spots were appearing in front of my eyes, blocking out some of his face. He loosened his grip a little, giving me some sweet, sweet air.

"Please," I choked out, "Don't hurt me. I didn't…"

His grip tightened, "No more lies!" He shouted in my face, causing me to flinch. He laughed, and dropped me to the floor. I scrambled away from him, but his boot caught me in the side. A cry escaped my lips as I went flying across the room. I pushed myself so I was sitting against the wall.

He walked to the back door, grabbing his coat, wallet and keys.

"Wash the dishes," he said casually, and slammed the door shut. I heard the locks click, then I sighed and went over to the sink.

"Jodie, please babe, open you eyes," I heard someone say. I tried, I really did, but my eyes didn't want to open. The blackness surrounded me, and I was scared. I hated those dreams. I though they'd gone away ages ago, but I guess not. Great.

I tried again to open my eyes, and they seemed to understand. I located x-ray in an instant. I didn't even realise I was staring at him until someone cleared their throat.

We were in the bedroom building. I tried to sit up, but the room started spinning, and I guess I swayed or something, because X-ray lay me down again. Instead, I looked to see who else was there.

"You ok?" Armpit said. Him and Magnet were leaning against X-ray's bed. I nodded. Bad idea. Ouch.

"I'm fine," I said, surprised it was easy to talk. Oh yeah, I'd only _dreamed _I was being attacked. I let out a sigh of routine and hugged X-ray. Then I remembered the letter, and it all came rushing back, "Um, what time is it?" I asked, desperate for something else to think about. X-ray pushed me back and studied my face. I guess my voice wasn't as even as I'd hoped, "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly. And there was no way I was telling him. Nope. He did not need to know. He would think me weak and vulnerable, unable to look out for myself. And I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't need to drag it all up again.

"Nothing," I said, "What time is it?"

Just as I said it, the light went off and I heard X-ray sigh. He pushed me over slightly, and climbed in. I decided I'd be more comfortable on his chest, and climbed on him.

"Did you read it?" I asked very, very quietly. That way, he could pretend he didn't hear me, and we wouldn't have to talk about it.

He didn't answer for so long, that's exactly what I thought he was doing, but then he said, "Yes," he pause for a second, "But I don't understand why it's bad,"

I felt him hand me a piece of paper. I read it again, though I knew it by heart. It wasn't very long.

_Jodie_

_Happy birthday! Twenty three, wow. And yet, I bet you won__'__t look a day older than when I last saw you. Well, I__'__ll see you later._

It wasn't signed. But I would recognize the writing anywhere. It wouldn't really be distinctive to anyone else, but I could spot it a mile off. I shuddered as I thought about my dream. Well, memory, to be exact.

"Jodie," X-ray whispered. I glanced up at him, glad of the light from the moon, "What's wrong with it?"

"I wish I could tell you," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. I hated lying to him, "I really do. But I can't. Not yet,"

"But you will?" he said, "At some point?"

"I promise. It's just hard for me to talk about, you know?" I say. He tilts my head up to look at me.

"You're scared," he states. I pulled my head away, not wanting to tell him anything, "You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you. Forever," he kissed me fiercely, and I felt nothing but love. When he pulled away, I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up before anyone else. People were shouting, and then it was silent. I thought I'd imagined it, and looked at X-ray to see if it had woken him.

It hadn't, but I was hit with a pang of love as I looked at him sleeping. He looked like an angel, and he was. He was my angel. Need to remember that name, I thought to myself, smirking. It could annoy him. And he was hot when he was annoyed.

"What are you smiling at," A voice said. I looked down to see him smiling underneath me. I grinned wider, and leant down to kiss him.

"Oh, nothing much, just this and that," I said, "Angel,"

His eyes darkened just a bit, and the ache between my legs got worse.

"Sorry," He growled, "I didn't catch that,"

"Catch what?" I asked, "Oh, your new nickname. Angel. Do you like it?"

He watched me closely for a second, and then picked me up. I got dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake the others up, but I needed him. Now.

I followed him out and saw him head towards the wreck room. It would be empty. Perfect.

I closed the door and turned around. X-ray was sitting on the sofa, so I went and sat next to him, and then he pulled me onto his lap, and my heart started racing.

"So," he asked, his thumb drawing lazy circles on my wrist, "What's my name, Jodie?"

I smiled, deciding to tease him a bit, "I can't remember, give me a clue?"

His glare sent shivers through me, and I felt his hands slip down my body. My skin broke out in goose bumps. His eyes never looked away from mine, and I could almost see the smirk in them. He unbuttoned a button and slipped his hand inside. His fingers danced lightly down from my stomach to my pelvic bone. He slid his fingers inside my thong, and I closed my eyes.

His shoved his fingers roughly inside me, and I gasped out. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his breath on my neck. His thumb brushed lightly over my clit, and I groaned. He slipped another finger inside me, and I started grinding shamelessly against them.

"Do you like this Jodie?" he asked in my ear. I moaned in response, and he smirked against my skin.

When I could feel myself getting close, he asked me another question.

"What's my name, Jodie?" he said. I didn't answer, "Jodie, what's my name?" he growled it this time, and shoved his fingers in harder to emphasise the point.

"X-ray," I gasped out, and that sent me over the edge, "Oh, fuck," I said, before I lost control. Waves of pleasure washed over me, and he held me through it.

Eventually though, it went away, but my happiness stayed. I opened my eyes and found X-ray had moved his head from my shoulder, and was watching me. I moved one leg so I was straddling him. He watched me with cautious eyes. I touched his dick through the fabric. He closed his eyes, and when I started rubbing him, he hissed, "Fuck yes!"

When his eyes snapped open, they were black. He tackled me to the ground, and rolled me under him. I felt his erection on my stomach and smirked at him. I pushed one of his elbows and rolled him over. Then I took his suit off and mine.

He shoved his boxers down and ripped off my thong. I mounted him and started grinding against him. I felt his hands on my hips, and the spun me around so I was facing away from him, and he sat up. He pulled my back against his chest, and I moaned at the new angle. Then he flipped me onto my hands and knees, and slammed full force into me.

He kept it hard, but picked up the pace. When my orgasm finally came, I felt tears fall down my face.

He wiped them away and sent me a smile.

"Well, at least you now my name now," he said, and I laughed. It sounded husky, and I saw his eyes darken just a bit. God, he had some sex drive. But we didn't have time, so we quickly got dressed, ran into the showers, cleaned ourselves,

We met the rest of Camp D heading for the mess hall, and joined them. X-ray held my hand the entire time, which relaxed me.

We found out we'd be digging in the same area as Camp A. We met them in the Mess hall, and X-ray hung on to me protectively.

"Yeah," the biggest one said, "I'm Fever, and I'm the boss of this group. What about you?"

X-ray reluctantly left my side and stepped forward, "I'm X-ray. I'm the boss," He introduced all of our group, and left me until last. I caught Fever staring at me.

"Ok," he said, "This could work,"

And then we departed. X-ray put an arm around my waist, and I sighed.

"You're a little possessive, you know that?" I asked him. He didn't even smile.

"You're not to talk with Fever, understand?"

"I'll talk to whoever I damn well please!" I said. It was his turn to sigh.

"Jodie, please. Fever's not good, he's trouble. Please, please don't get involved with him,"

"X-ray, you need to understand that I make my own choices. I'm my own person, understand?"

He didn't speak, he just turned to look at me. And I saw the worry in his beautiful eyes. I placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Ok, I won't get involved with him. As long as you stop worrying about me,"

"I'll never stop worrying about you," he said, catching my hand and kissing it. The we went to get our shovels.

Throughout the morning, I was aware of eyes on me, but I brushed it aside. After a few hours, X-ray came over to my hole.

"He's staring at you," he said, jumping in my half finished hole. I shrugged, and folded myself into him, closing my eyes, and letting him kiss me. I knew what he was doing. He was claiming me. I tasted possession in that kiss, and I'd be just as possessive over him, if other females were eyeing him up. Which thy must do, all the time.

Unfortunately though, the kiss had to end. I opened my eyes and smiled at his grinning face. I hugged myself close to him, and he squeezed my body tightly to his. I sighed and surrendered

Then he climbed out of my hole, and I picked up my shovel.

I was nearly finished when the shadow fell across my hole. I thought it would be X-ray, so ignored him. Just as I thought he would, he jumped down.

But this figure was taller than X-ray. I couldn't see his face from the harsh sun, but when I squinted, I realized it was Fever. Oh crap.

"Um," I said, "Can I help you?"

"Mmm, I hope so," he said, coming closer. I backed up.

"Please just stay there," I said, and I was quite please my voice was steady, though I was scared. I might have some muscles, but I was no match against this guy. He shook his head, and batted away my shovel when I tried to hit him with it. He shoved me against the solid wall, put a huge hand over my mouth, and I whimpered.

"Mmm, baby," he said, nipping at my neck, "Do you like it rough?"

I shook my head, and struggled to get away from him. He hut his eyes and smiled.

"I like the feel of you moving beneath me. Do you want me to take you right now? Right here?"

I shook my head frantically, begging him with my eyes. He stared at me for a second, then laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and I felt one of his hands brush down my body.

"Well," a voice said, "I thought it was a pretty clear no,"

I looked up, or tried to. But I already knew it was X-ray. And it seemed like most of camp D was there too. Fever laughed again, stepped away from me, and held up his hands.

"Ok dude, no one's hurt," he said, and I could see him sizing X-ray up. And that made me mad. Madder than I'd ever been.

I lunged forward and kicked his balls. He let out a yell, and keeled over. I backed away from his grabbing hands, and felt someone pull me out.

X-ray hugged me close, and I buried my head in his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we walked away from everyone. Luckily, my hole was finished, and I didn't have to go back. The guys offered to do X-ray's hole, and he took them up on it, thank goodness.

An hour later, I was sitting on X-ray's knee in the wreck room, head in the crook of his neck, getting his suit a bit wet from my just-washed hair. I felt myself drifting off.

A/N; Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"... dude, all I'm saying, is if you touch her, I'm gonna rip your head off," that sounded like Magnet?

"And all I'm saying, is I'd like to see you try," I knew that voice. That was Fever. The ground under me moved. Earthquake? No, I was on someone's lap. They lay me down on the sofa, and I heard his voice.

"Would you really? Because the only thing stopping me is her. If I kill you, I'll go to jail. However, I'd do it if it meant she'd be safe," X-ray. X-ray was looking out for me. And he sounded dangerous.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Armpit was sitting on the chair next to me, and he put a finger to his lips. I nodded and turned to the argument.

Fever was facing me, and it didn't look like X-ray was going to let him pass. Magnet and Squid were flanking him, and most of the other boys were surrounding them. Fever saw me, smiled, and waved. I narrowed my eyes, and X-Ray turned around.

"Now look what you've done," he said, turning back to Fever, "She's awake,"

"I always like my girls better awake," Fever said, and my blood ran cold. I was angry, I could sense my temper rising. I stood up, ignored Armpit's motions for me sit down, and walked over to the middle of the argument.

"Now," I said, "I want you to listen. And listen good. This guy X-ray here? Yeah, me and him are kinda an item, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed. Now, I really like him, and I don't want him to die of high blood pressure, because you keep pissing him off, comprende? You take your little gay ass away from here, and leave us alone,"

Fever looked shocked, and I backed away before it sunk into his thick skull. X-ray wrapped his arms around me protectively and pulled me further away. I was back on the couch when Fever exploded.

"Cheeky little bitch! Come here! You need to be taught a lesson, no-one speaks to me like that!"

I ignored him, sitting with my feet up, and checking my nails. Magnet and Squid were holding him off easily, and there was no reason to worry.

Eventually, he must have realised he wasn't getting through, because he backed off and stormed out of the building. I relaxed against the sofa, and smiled as X-ray made his way over to me.

"I think we might have made a very dangerous enemy," he said, making my smile wider.

"Still funny, though," I said, and he laughed at me. My heart jumped at the noise, and I realized how much I loved him.

"Still funny," he agreed, and then ducked his head to kiss me. I caught my breath, and savoured the moment.

"Hey, what about us, don't we get a thanks?" Magnet laughed.

"Sure. Thanks," I mumbled. X-ray smiled and sat next to me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" X–ray asked. I nodded, and he picked me up. The wreck room was busy, so he headed towards the bedroom. He sat me on my bed and sat next to me, "Ok, what's up?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell him about my past, just like he wouldn't tell me about his. I didn't look back, I looked forward. I always had to plan ahead.

"Jodie, you know you can tell me anything. I'll keep your secrets and try to help," he looked hurt.

"I know, but I've never told anyone this secret. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. I _do_ trust you, and I must have always done, because I told you a big secret as soon as I met you. I promise I'll let you know, I'm just not ready yet," he sighed and nodded.

"I just want to make it ok," he said, brushing my cheek with his hand.

"I know. Thank you," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

**X-ray POV**

She was worried, and I couldn't help. It frustrated me beyond belief that I couldn't help my girl. Nothing, _nothing_, was going to hurt her ever again, I'd make sure of it.

Her little head moved to look in my eyes.

"I don't like it when you're thinking," she said. Her voice was so sweet, but I knew it could sound dirty when she wanted.

"You'd like it if I was brain-dead?" I asked, and she laughed. It sounded as though birds were chirping.

"Well, it'd shut you up," she said, and I suppressed a smile. I narrowed my eyes and tickled her sides. She squealed, "Stop! Stop it!"

"Funny," I said, lowering myself onto her, "You don't usually say that,"

She smiled up at me, and I was struck with how lucky I was. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, well beautiful enough to be famous. But she was smart, and funny, and didn't take shit from anyone. She was perfect for me.

"X-Ray," she whimpered from beneath me, "Please,"

I stared at her for a moment, savouring the picture. I didn't deserve a girl like her, not after all the things I'd done.

I lowered my lips onto hers, and popped her buttons open quickly. I needed her. Now. My little man was hard just by the thought of her name. What had she done to me?

A moan of want escaped her lips, and I helped her with her suit. When she was naked, my suit quickly followed hers.

"Oh god, I need you," I said, meaning it. She wound her legs high around my waist, and I groaned.

She gasped as I plunged into her. I pinched her nipples and she wriggled about, eyes closed, in utter ecstasy. I withdrew and slammed into her again, full force.

"Please," she said, he voice broken, "Faster,"

That almost made me come right there. I complied with her wish, knowing I could never deny her anything, and picked up the pace.

When she seemed close I slipped a hand down and brushed my fingers over her clit. She cried out, and I did it again. Finally, I felt her walls close around me and she called my name. I moaned and kept pumping, until I came. We lay there for a moment, holding each other.

"I love you," She said. I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too,"

After a minute, she got up and put her suit on. She headed out of the door without waiting, and I knew she was going for the showers. I followed her and found there was only one locked. I knocked.

"Who is it?" Her sweet voice rang out and I smiled.

"Guess," I said. The door clicked opened and I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. She was standing on the floor, totally naked. She was facing away from me, so I stripped my suit and it joined hers in the corner. When the material hit the floor she turned around.

I stood in the middle of the floor as she made her way over to me. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, before kneeling down in front of me. No way.

She took the head of my dick in her mouth, and licked away the pre-cum. I moaned and wound my fingers in her hair. I thrusted slightly into her mouth, and thanked the heavens as her hot little mouth wrapped around me.

Her tongue swirled around the head, while her mouth sucked harder. I pushed her head further and thrust in deeper, moaning as I did so. I felt her fingers gently massaging my balls, and I let go. I came in her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. Then she licked me clean and stood up.

"Baby, that's one of the hottest things anyone's ever done," I growled. She smiled at me and I moved towards her. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She looked up at me, and I could sense the want.

I attacked her mouth with mine, then kissing down her neck onto her breasts. Her nipples hardened when I sucked them, and I left a wet trail down her stomach.

She moaned when I got to her most sensitive area. It pleased me so much that she was so wet for me. I darted my tongue out and tasted her, groaning. She tasted so good, so I did it again.

"Please," her broken voice said from above me, "Please,"

"Do you want me to make you cum?" I asked, and I saw her nod, "I need to hear you. What do you want, Jodie? Answer me!" I growled against her, and a shiver ran up her.

"Yes," she said, "Please, X-ray, make me cum. Use me for all you want, I'm yours, just make me cum, now,"

"Well, if you're sure..." I said, and shoved two fingers inside her. She gasped, and I knew she was close, really close. I pumped twice with my fingers, and then I let my tongue between her folds and to her clit. I heard a _thump _as her head hit the wall, and her fingers in my short hair.

I darted my tongue out again, and this time I sucked her. Her grip on my hair tightened, and I felt her walls close around my fingers.

"Fuck," she gasped out, and I looked out to see her at her most beautiful. She looked in total bliss, and totally vulnerable.

When she'd come down from her high, I kissed her gently on her lips.

"Thanks," she said, smiling, and turning the shower on. As the cold water hit me my excitement died down. She smiled and we washed ourselves quickly.

When we were re-dressed, we headed slowly towards the wreck-room. I could hear shouting coming from inside, so we sped up.

"I told you, _she's not here_! And even if she was, its none of your business!"

"Look, dude, just tell me where she is. I won't tell him you told me,"

"It's not because of him I'm doing it! I don't want you to _lay a hand on her_!"

We swung the door open and were faced with a thousand eyes. Jodie moved in front of me, and stalked towards our usual corner.

She was intercepted my Fever, who stepped right in front of her, and stepped to the side when she did.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice perfectly level and calm. He smirked at her, and I growled.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Move, before I make you," I said. I saw Magnet nod to show he was with me. Fever looked up at me, sizing me up again. I felt Jodie stiffen.

"Leave him alone," she hissed, and Fever laughed.

"And if I don't,"

"Then I'll kill you," she said, with no emotion.

Fever blinked, "Very well, sweetheart, but I still need to teach you a lesson for earlier. Nobody speaks to me like that,"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid. I did. Now _move_," she said.

I pulled her back, away from him, and tucked her behind me. She couldn't get hurt. Fever roared and lurched towards her. I bent my knees and grabbed him stomach, hurtling him across the room and crashing him against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch her," I said, spitting on him, and dragging Jodie over to Camp D.

"You ok?" Magnet asked me, and I nodded. Jodie was fine, I was fine.

I sat on the sofa and pulled Jodie onto my knee. She buried her head in my chest.

"Thanks," she murmured into me.

"Anytime," I said, laying a hand around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Mine. She was mine. She was mine, and no one else would touch her.

Jodie yawned and I smiled.

"Shhhh, it's ok," I said, and she turned her head on its side and closed her eyes.

"This Fever's getting annoying," I said, when I was sure she was asleep, "Do not let him near Jodie,"

"We won't. And we can take him out if you want,"

"I don't know, they might get suspicious. Zigzag already died from the lizards, but surely they could make the connection," I said, absentmindedly stroking Jodie's hair softly.

"Does it matter? They can't prove it,"

I shrugged, and hugged Jodie closer to me. He couldn't hurt her. He _wouldn't _hurt her. I had friends on the outside, and if anything happened to me and Jodie, they'd take care of him. I'd write to them in the morning and tell them.


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

X-ray was keeping something from me, and I know it. Right now, he's in the wreck room writing a letter, but I'm not allowed to see it. He told me to go with Magnet and Armpit to the bedroom, and he'd be there in a second, but I refused to leave him alone, so Squid and some other boy stayed.

"Relax, Jodie, he's fine," Magnet said.

"Why won't he tell me who it's to?" I asked.

"Maybe he's embarrassed. Maybe he's writing to his mom?" Armpit suggested, but I knew he was lying, just trying to make me feel better. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me, we both know he's not writing to his mom. And you know who he is writing to. Spill,"

"Jodie, I don't know what you're talking about. I have no idea who he's writing to,"

I moved over to his cot, and put my fingers to the pulse point on his neck.

"Say that again,"

"I don't know who he's writing to?" His pulse went up a notch, and I wagged my finger at him.

"I don't like to be lied to," I said. He shrugged, and lay back on his bed. I glanced at him, and then at Magnet. They were both lying on their beds, and I knew I'd only have seconds to get out before they caught me.

I sighed and pretended to head back to my bed, then sprinted for the door. I heard springs creak before I was at the door as they leapt up, so I threw the door open and dashed out.

"Jodie!" Armpit called, but I ignored him, concentrating on running. I could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer, until a hand caught the back of my suit, and I went tumbling.

"Fuck sake!" I hissed, and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Ow," Magnet said, looking at the cut on his arm, "Thanks,"

"Anytime," I said, still annoyed. Armpit threw me over his shoulder and ran back to the bedroom. I got out of his arms once, but Magnet stopped me from running.

When we were back inside, they both stood at the door, watching me wearily. I got undressed under my blanket and lay down, waiting for X-ray.

He came in not five minutes later, thanked Magnet and Armpit. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, but really listening to their conversation.

"Cheers, dude, I owe you one,"

"Yeah, well, rather you than me to deal with her. She's pretty pissed,"

There was a silence, and I could feel their eyes on me.

"I did it for her, you know," he said, sadly, "As long as she's always safe, I don't care if she never talks to me again,"

There was another silence, then they bid each other goodnight. I felt someone leaning over me, and I knew it was X-ray checking if I was really asleep.

He sighed, "Goodnight, Jodie," he said, and smoothed the hair off my forehead and placed a kiss there. I heard him get in his bed and a while later, the light went off.

I felt guilty and ashamed. I was angry at him for being nice to me, what sort of person was I?

About half an hour later I could hear a few snores, and I couldn't take the ache in my chest. I climbed out of my bed and slid into X-ray's.

I thought he was asleep, so I curled my cold body around his warm one. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest, and let a few tears fall, and jumped when his arm came up and wrapped around my waist.

"Shhhh," he whispered into my hair, "it's ok,"

"No it's not," I whispered back, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I was angry,"

"It's ok. I don't blame you,"

"I just don't like us having secrets,"

"I don't like us having secrets either," he whispered. I knew it was the moment to tell him. Tell him everything about my past, the stuff I didn't think about. But I didn't. I just wrapped one of my small arms around his torso and kissed his chest.

"I love you," I murmured. He put another arm around my waist and turned on his side. He pulled me as close as possible and kissed the tears away. Then he kissed my lips.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

We went to sleep like that, tangled in each others arms.

"Jodie, babe, you need to wake up," said a delicious voice from beside me.

I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself pressed right up against X-ray. I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Do we _have_ to get up?" I said, wrapping one of my legs around his waist. He groaned softly, and didn't answer.

"Yes, you do," said Magnet from his cot. He was pulling on his suit, "If you want breakfast,"

That got X-ray up. He got dressed faster than I ever remember seeing. I laughed and got ready as well. I liked the fact that three meals were guaranteed here. Sometimes I'd gone days without food.

Sometimes I'd gone days without anything.

"What are you thinking about?" X-Ray asked.

"Nothing, just times before this,"

"You always get that look when you're thinking about your past," he said, and I shrugged. I looked over at the staff table and was surprised not to see Mom. But then, thinking back, I hadn't seen him in days.

"Hey, where's mom?" I asked M-ray, who shrugged and asked Mr Sir.

"He's gone away for a while. You're getting a new councilor today," he said.

"Is he alright?" I asked, concerned.

"That's none of your business," he said, and I could tell from his body language the answer was no, "But the man we're getting is highly trained. Unfortunately I can't remember his name, but you'll meet him this afternoon,"

He walked away, and I joined the others to get shovels.

It was about six-ish when I found out yet something else about X-ray. It started when Squid shouted out,

"Hey, Jodie, do you wear a wonderbra?"

I blushed. I mean, who wouldn't? I was surrounded by guys, who were now all staring at me. So of course, the blood spilled along my jaw and onto my cheeks.

"Not answering," I said, and started digging.

"Hey, X-ray, does she wear a wonderbra?"

"No," he said, and I sighed.

"¿Por qué es llamado un Brasier de Maravilla?" Armpit shouted, and I stared at him. I could speak a little Mexican, but only enough to get me by. He was fluent by the sounds of him.

"¡Cuando lo quita, usted se pregunta donde sus tetas fueron!" X-ray shouted. I dropped my shovel as they laughed.

"Dude, that was my punch line," Armpit said, and threw dirt at him. I frowned, and picked up my shovel. All this time, and he never told me he could speak another language?

I spat in my hole and walked away, not answering X-ray as he asked me to wait. I walked to the shower and thanked the cold water as it hit my back. The sun was really hot here. Hotter than I'd seen in a long time.

I stepped out and got changed into my underwear, and took a long look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was slightly longer now, and my stomach more toned. I was definitely more brown, a good point to the hot sun. My eyes were green, but I could see the sadness, anger, and the slight fear that I always tried to hide.

I was getting stronger, I knew that. This digging thing was a hell of a workout, no doubt about it. I sighed, pulling my fingers across my flat stomach, glad the scars didn't show anymore.

I shrugged on my suit and jogged over to the wreck room. X-ray was already there, with Magnet, and I slid in beside him.

"Since when do you speak Mexican?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Um, since I was a kid?" he asked, smiling, "Why?"

I blushed, not wanting to admit that it kind of turned me on, but he understood, and laughed.

"¿Es mío, usted siempre será mío, y usted nunca mirará nadie más, comprende?" he murmured into my hair. _You're mine, you will always be mine, you'll never look at anyone else, understand?_

I nodded dumbly and felt him smirk against my neck and turned to kiss him lips. His hand brushed over my breast, and I gasped quietly in his mouth. Then I remembered Magnet was in the room.

"So Magnet," I said, turning away from X-ray, much to his disgust. He tried to turn my head back, and even growled at me. I tapped his nose and turned back to Magnet, who was looking up, "Can you speak Mexican?"

"Nope," he laughed, "X-ray and Armpit are our only Spanish speaking amigos,"

I nodded and turned back to X-ray. He was frowning at me, and I smiled, ducking my head to whisper in his ear.

"Say something to me. It's kinda sexy," I felt him turn his head.

"Te quiero" he whispered back. I looked at him, "I love you,"

"You too," I said.

After about an hour of laughing with the guys, Mr Sir walked in. I leant away from X-ray slightly, knowing he wasn't in favour of us. He nodded, silently thanking me, though I knew X-ray was protesting from the way he glanced at me.

"Camp D," he said, walking over. The others stopped talking, "As some of you know, Mr Pendanski is no longer here. So, we have a knew councillor for you,"

We looked at the door as it opened. The man that walked in was tall, clean shaven and so familiar I swear I stopped breathing.

"Mierda" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooorry about the wait. Hope it's worth it! Xxx**

No. It had to be some sort of nightmare, and I was about to wake up.

"This is Chris Smith," Mr Sir said. The name made me want to run. And run and run and run, "He's your new councillor,"

"Nice to meet you," he said, surveying us, and only pausing on me for a second. But I saw all I needed to see in those eyes. He was going make me pay. Badly.

"You ok?" Armpit said.

"You're friends with X-ray, and you'd keep him out of danger, right?" he nodded, "Well, when this new councillor is around, keep him away, as far as you can,"

"Why? Are you going to cheat, because I wouldn't-"

"No! Hell, Armpit! I love him! No, it's personal, but he's going to end up dead if he's seen around me. Please, help, I'd die if his heart stopped beating,"

"Who's?" said a voice from behind me that made me shut my eyes and shudder.

"Billy Joe's," I said, thanking god for Green Day.

"Billy Joe?"

"Dude, if you don't know Billy Joe, I'm not going to waste my time with you," and I walked away. I half expected him to pull me back, and 'teach me a lesson'.

"Hey, Jodie-" X-ray stopped as I walked past him without ever looking. I glanced in the window and saw Armpit whispering something to him, and he nodded to me. I walked out the door and towards the Warden's shack.

I was halfway there when I heard the shouts. I looked behind me.

"Run!" Armpit yelled, "Jodie, _run_!"

I ran, full speed away from the gaining figure I knew was Chris.

"Well, well, well," he said pulling me to a stop, "Wasn't lesson number one, 'don't leave unless dismissed?"

"Like I give a fuck," he grabbed my face.

"And lesson two, 'don't use such vile language'"

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking shitfaced pig, and go suck your mother's dick," I said calmly. There was a deafening silence, and I almost expected tumbleweed to go past.

"I see being here with all these guys has done you no good," he said, "All it's taught you is worse language and disrespect,"

I laughed, "No, no Chris, I was _always_ like this. You just scared me. But no anymore. I'm giving you one chance, get the fuck out of here. Now,"

"I don't think I will. Now, I'm trying to work out which one you've slept with. Unless it was all of them?"

"Do you think of me as a whore?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Bitch, you've got some cheek,"

"And you've got some vocabulary,"

"So who is your conclusion?" I asked.

"The guy I fought, who told you to run,"

"No, he's my brother,"

"His friend, Magnet?"

"My brother,"

"X-ray," My pulse jumped, but I didn't hesitate.

"Brother,"

"Squid?"

"Brother,"

He went through everyone, and I gave the same answer.

"But there's no one else!" He cried.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I haven't slept with _anyone_?"

"But you have,"

"No, I've not,"

"Dear Jodie, I know when you're lying,"

"No, you never did. You didn't realise when I told you I loved you!"

"But that's because you did,"

Hysterical laughter spilled uncontrollably from my mouth, "I never loved you," I said coldly.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Take it back," he said, his voice like death.

"I _never_ loved you. Ever,"

"Jodie, I swear to god,"

"I used to laugh, when you left, at how stupid you were to believe me,"

"Ok, you're crossing the line,"

"Line? _Line_?" I almost screamed at him, "_You_ crossed the line every time you touched me. You violated me so many times I've lost count. And I'm giving you the chance to leave now, and I won't tell anyone,"

He took a step forward, and I stepped back, raising my eyebrow at him. I didn't think even Chris would be stupid enough to kill me here, in front of everyone.

"Ok, honey, I can see you're upset," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "But I won't hold it against you,"

"Are you actually retarded?" I asked, gobsmacked. Tipping my head back, I screamed, "I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"Of course you do," he said simply, "And you're making a fool of yourself, calm down,"

"No," I said, "No, I don't think I will. Too long, you had control over me. Not anymore. Nope, now I'm Jodie, not that terrified girl you used to kick around,"

"I never kicked you around!"

"Yes, you did," I said coldly, "And I still have nightmares. They're going to haunt me until my dying day, and it's your fault,"

"I don't remember ever hurting you,"

"You were drunk for most of our brief relationship,"

"It was eight months,"

"Worst eight months of my life,"

He let out a roar, and slapped me across the face. The force was so great, that my feet lifted off the ground, I landed in the sand three meters away.

"I loved you, Jodie," he said, "Hell, I fucking still love you. And I'm going to make you remember that you loved me. Or those boys are going to suffer,"

I spat the blood from my mouth and stood up.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, a few tears falling. I wiped them away angrily, knowing it was more water escaping under pressure than anything else, "Why can't you just leave me _alone_?"

"Because we belong together, babe," he said softly, trying to hug me. I batted him away.

"You're sick," I said, "You need help,"

I turned and left him. I realised when I'd been walking for a minute it probably wasn't such a good idea to put my back to him, but if I stopped now, he'd know I was scared.

And fuck, was I scared.

I went straight to the bedroom, and my body relaxed when I saw X-ray. His embrace was welcoming, and felt like home.

"¿Quién es eso?" he mumbled in my hair, _Who was that_?

"Malas noticias. Muy malas noticias," I say back, _bad news. Very bad news_, "Tenemos que ir, tenemos que salir en este momento," _We have to go, we have to leave right now_.

"¿Por qué?" _Why?_ I didn't answer him, "¡Jodie! Hable conmigo. Por favor,"_Jodie! Talk to me. Please_

His expression is one of such worry and concern, I couldn't help the real tears that escaped my eyes. I know this is now, I have to tell him everything. But I could do that when we were both safely away from here. I didn't know what was going to happen, but X-ray sure as fuck wasn't getting hurt. I would take a bullet if I had to.

Things could go either way from here, he could love me or leave me. I'd never put so much faith in one person, and I was terrified I'd be left on my own. I used to be own all the time, but I didn't know if I would be able to back to it.

Taking a deep breath, I look up into his eyes, those beautiful eyes, and said;

"Porque él va a matarme,"

**A/N; I know it was short, but did you like it? I love you guys you know, if you didn't read these things, I wouldn't write them! Please, R+R! Xxx**


End file.
